Nuestra victoria
by caroabram
Summary: Rin es obligada a abandonar el castillo luego de confesar su sentimientos hacia Sesshoumaru. ¿El amor finalmente logrará vencer todos los obstáculos? Cap. VII
1. Dolor

Regreso luego de varios años, con más experiencias encima, y un corazón más fuerte. A pesar del tiempo, me sigue encantando esta pareja. Disfruten como yo lo hice escribiendo, y muchas gracias por su apoyo.

 **Capítulo I**

 **Dolor**

Gritos desgarradores, fuego entre los árboles, humo sofocante, creaturas de todas las especies luchaban, muchos niños y ancianos huían despavoridos, cuerpos bañados en sangre por todas partes, pérdidas de todo tipo, dolor y llanto.

 _Ni la muerte me quiere…_

Estaba en el suelo boca abajo. Un chorro de sangre brotaba de su boca y empapaba su rostro. Aunque su cerebro estaba despierto e incluso alerta, era incapaz de moverse un solo milímetro. Comenzó a sentir un dolor muy grande en todo el cuerpo y no pudo evitarlo; deseó morir con toda su alma.

El caos había regresado, y a fin de cuentas, no tenía nada que la atara al mundo que al parecer se había ensañado en lastimarla. Quería llorar pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Empezó a recordar el que debía ser el episodio más doloroso de su historia.

Aún eran épocas de paz y ella se había convertido en una mujer muy fuerte. A pesar de ser tan joven, era respetada, en incluso temida, debido a su gran talento con la flecha y el arco, y definitivamente no era rival con la que cualquiera podía enfrentarse.

Su vida, hasta ese momento, había transcurrido tranquila gracias a la protección del gran castillo de las Tierras del Oeste. Sin embargo, un peligro que ella no había previsto la colocó en la más difícil de las situaciones. Ni todo su valor y fuerza la habían podido salvar, y un día no pudo negar más que se había enamorado de su protector. El tiempo y la llegada de la juventud comenzaron a inquietarla a causa de sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

Estuvo rodeada del cariño y cuidados de muchos miembros del palacio, pero su gran admiración por el poderoso lord de esas tierras fue creciendo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Pese a que era un ser frío, ella reconoció su bondad desde el primer acto que los unió, y tal vez el último también era un acto de piedad. Él tenía actitudes exclusivas para ella, le había dado un lugar muy especial en su vida, y aunque no era un ser fácil de leer, estaba segura que sentía un cariño especial hacia ella.

Llena de temores y dudas, un buen día decidió confesarle lo que sentía. Él escuchó su declaración con su usual actitud inmutable, y luego de un corto discurso sobre su futuro, le ordenó que se marchara del castillo, asegurándole que lo mejor era que viviera rodeada de otros humanos. Como se trató de una orden, Rin fue escoltada hasta la aldea de Inuyasha donde fue recibida con mucha alegría por toda su familia.

Trató de adaptarse y disfrutar del cariño de los hijos de Inuyasha, pero luego de tantos años en el castillo no logró acostumbrarse y decidió huir lejos. Quedarse en esa casa, presenciando cada día la complicidad y el amor entre Kagome e Inuyasha, era como ser la espectadora de una realidad que jamás sería para ella.

Pero nada resultó bien. Trató de rehacer su vida en una aldea en donde solo se aprovecharon de ella al darse cuenta de sus grandes habilidades, y por ser una mujer sola, muchos se creyeron con derecho de cortejarla.

Nuevamente sintió mucho dolor y entonces rogó, a cualquier deidad que pudiera escucharla, que su sufrimiento acabara. Su cuerpo y corazón ya no podían resistir más. A su mente llegó el rostro del ser amado y entonces sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban por completo, y con la última gota de conciencia que le restaba, deseó no regresar jamás.

xxxxxxx

El penetrante olor de lo que debían ser muchas hierbas golpeó su olfato. Con gran esfuerzo logró abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una expresiva y verde mirada.

\- ¿Estoy muerta? - Preguntó débilmente, aún desubicada y de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su labio inferior.

\- No. - Era una voz suave y muy triste. - O tal vez todos lo estamos y este es el infierno, aunque sinceramente, dudo que alguien como tú merezca estar en un lugar así. - Suspiró. - Trata de no moverte demasiado Rin.

\- ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre? - Cuestionó sorprendida aunque aún de forma muy débil.

\- No nos vemos hace muchos años, creo que la última vez fue justo después de derrotar a Naraku.

\- No puedo creer que no esté muerta… - Dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Tranquila, lo mismo he sentido desde que comenzó este conflicto, muchas veces, pero luego recuerdo a los seres que quiero y me necesitan, y entonces entiendo que debo estar vivo por una razón.

\- No hay razón para mí, no tengo nada ni a nadie.

\- Te encontré herida y la verdad es que dudé que sobrevivieras, y no sé cómo, pero pude hallar este lugar como refugio. - Tomó su mano en forma de consuelo. - Todos te están buscando. Yo me perdí en medio de la guerra, pero hasta que tuve contacto con ellos, no dejaron de buscarte y Sesshoumaru no está nada contento de que hayas escapado de casa de su hermano.

Rin rió con ironía y sintió otra punzada en el labio.

\- Eres Shippo, el demonio zorro que siempre acompañaba a Inuyasha y sus amigos.

\- Así es.

\- Me sorprendió no verte cuando pasé una temporada con ellos.

\- Estuve viajando para entrenar y en medio de mi viaje se desató este fin del mundo.

Rin trató de reincorporarse pero muchas punzadas en distintos puntos de su cuerpo la desanimaron.

\- Será mejor que no vuelvas a intentarlo, estás muy herida.

 _Estoy rota de tantas formas._

Rin hizo una mueca de dolor muy notoria y su interlocutor no pudo evitar sentir mucha lástima por ella.

\- ¿Es verdad que eres muy buena con el arco y la flecha?

\- Cuando estoy de una sola pieza.

\- ¿Quién te entrenó? - Preguntó sonriendo por su último comentario.

\- Sesshoumaru y el jefe de sus tropas.

\- Eres muy famosa por esas tierras.

La joven se removió inquieta por el dolor y nuevamente se desmayó.

Luego de lo que para ella fueron muchas horas, volvió a despertar. Se sentía menos pesada, con menos dolor. En esta ocasión fueron unos ojos violetas los que la observaban atentamente.

\- Gracias al cielo que lo lograste. - Apretó una de sus manos con cariño.

\- Así parece. - Rin la miró por largo rato y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que solo un demonio podía tener esas características físicas.

\- Soy Hatsue, la pareja de Shippo, es un gusto conocerte.

\- Igualmente y muchas gracias.

\- De nada. - Dijo satisfecha de verla mejor. - Tuviste una infección muy persistente pero resististe.

\- Estoy comenzando a pensar que tal vez mis antepasados fueron demonios gatos o algo parecido.

\- Es muy probable. - Sonrió de buena gana.

\- ¿Alguien ha descubierto nuestra posición?

\- Parece que están en una tregua, ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí, justo ahora Shippo está verificando que no haya problemas cerca.

Rin observó sus manos, tenía muchas vendas y por inercia se llevó una mano al rostro.

\- No te preocupes, gracias a mis hierbas medicinales todas tus heridas están sanando muy bien y estoy segura que no quedarán cicatrices.

\- Debe parecerte vanidoso y hasta muy tonto de mi parte, y más en medio de una guerra.

\- Te entiendo, eres muy joven y bella.

\- Ese sí es un halago, en especial viniendo de alguien como tú, aunque dudo que ahora mismo luzca bien.

\- Te ves estupenda, verás que muy pronto estarás completamente restablecida, y tendrás que devolverme el favor entrenándome para ser mejor con el arco y la flecha.

\- Con gusto lo haré.

Con el tiempo Rin pudo recuperarse totalmente y emprendieron el viaje hacia las Tierras del Oeste, con el fin de reunirse con sus amigos. La idea de un cercano encuentro con el gran amor de su vida la hacía desvelarse muchas noches. En su camino, se hicieron de algunos aliados, humanos y demonios que también huían del grave peligro que había desatado la actual disputa generada por la gente del norte y el sur, cuyas antiguas ideas por mantener su raza pura, los había llevado a exterminar varias aldeas humanas sin piedad.

\- ¿Toda tu familia?

\- Sí.

\- Lo lamento mucho. - Dijo Ginji, un joven demonio lobo que se sentía responsable de lo sucedido, pues los animales que la atacaron eran parte de la manada de una creatura como él.

\- No te preocupes, ya han pasado tantos años… ni si quiera puedo recordarlos, era muy pequeña, mi primer memoria completamente clara es el ataque de esos lobos y después que el señor Sesshoumaru me rescató.

\- Es como si se tratara de otro ser, siempre me pareció tan despiadado, que enterarme que te salvó me parece mentira.

\- Pero es cierto, y pese a las creencias de muchos miembros de su raza, me mantuvo a su lado.

\- Tenseiga debe ser muy poderosa.

\- Lo es y se dice que su verdadero poder aún es desconocido. Puede regresar a la vida a cualquier ser pero solo una vez.

\- Eso ya es bastante, la muerte es el enemigo más difícil de derrotar.

Rin se quedó pensando en esa frase.

Hatsue se acercó a ambos y les informó que ya era tiempo de continuar con su camino.

En medio de la ruta, varias jóvenes, entre humanas y demonios, le preguntaban cosas sobre Sesshoumaru, al parecer para ellas, era más famoso por ser un demonio muy apuesto.

\- Eres muy afortunada, haber vivido tantos años con él… ¡es el ser más bello e imponente que he visto en mi vida! - Le dijo una joven.

\- ¡Inuyasha no se queda atrás! - Comentó otra soñadoramente.

Rin detestaba ese tipo de conversaciones, al parecer todos sus esfuerzos por olvidar al poderoso demonio eran completamente inútiles.

El viaje se hacía más largo de lo normal, aunque no era un grupo numeroso, de igual forma tenían que ser muy cautelosos para evitar toparse con el ejército aliado.

\- Nunca imaginé que Sesshoumaru abogaría a favor de los humanos. - Mencionó un demonio.

\- Nunca ha estado en contra de ellos, además tuvo como protegida a Rin durante mucho tiempo. - Acotó Ginji.

Rin se hizo la distraída, ese tipo de charlas le crispaban los nervios y prefería evitarlas. A lo lejos vio que Hatsue regresaba de hacer la vigilancia respectiva y decidió relevarla antes de que comenzaran a hacerle preguntas incómodas.

Se acercó a las orillas de un caudaloso río. En medio de ese infierno, los humanos habían comenzado a caer en la desesperación por la muerte y el hambre, se peleaban y mataban entre ellos y ese río al menos los protegería de ese triste panorama, porque de los demonios lo dudaba, aunque en su grupo tuvieran algunos, si llegaban a atacarlos, tal vez sería el fin de todos.

Se sentó sobre la hierba y comenzó a comer un poco de fruta que pudo recolectar por la mañana. Empezaba a oscurecer y era justamente ese momento del día cuando más recordaba a Sesshoumaru y su rechazo. La media luna era el símbolo de la raza del lord y justamente así se hallaba en el cielo ese día.

Apoyó la espalda en un ancho árbol. Estaba quedándose dormida pero de pronto escuchó un ruido. Fijó la vista al otro extremo del río y pudo ver muchas sombras moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Sintió como una flecha rozaba su costado. Como pudo corrió hasta donde todos descansaban para alertarlos. Pese a que se habían organizado para resistir, el número de atacantes era insuperable. Peleó como pudo, mató a muchos y esta vez, deseó con todo su corazón ser invencible y salvar a todos, que sus amigos pudieran reencontrarse con sus padres, con sus esposos, con sus hijos, y que algo o alguien los ayudara.

Se le acabaron las flechas y su costado seguía sangrando. Usando su arco trató de abrirse camino para huir, pero otra flecha de los enemigos alcanzó su muslo, provocando una herida más grave aún. En medio del sanguinario ataque alcanzó a ver que Hatsue y Shippo seguían defendiéndose con todas sus fuerzas. Quiso correr hasta ellos pero alguien la golpeó en la cabeza y no supo más.

xxxxxxx

 _\- No digas más, ya es suficiente. No puedo corresponderte y te ofrezco disculpas si confundiste mis atenciones contigo. Será mejor que te marches._

 _\- No puede estar hablando en serio, he vivido aquí desde que me salvó , no puede alejarme de todo, este es mi hogar._

 _\- Haz tu vida Rin, se feliz, eres una mujer maravillosa, sé que encontrarás a la persona correcta, es tu destino. Mientras tanto, puedes vivir con Inuyasha y su familia, ellos cuidarán de ti._

 _Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse pero ella lo abrazó por detrás en un acto de desesperación._

 _\- Olvide todo lo que dije, por favor, no me eche, señor Sesshoumaru, se lo suplico. - No solo era él, era Moura, era Takeshi, incluso Jaken, todos los que la habían cuidado._

El agua fría en su rostro la obligó a despertar. Por más que trató de enfocar la vista, no fue mucho lo que alcanzó a ver. Siluetas indefinidas se movían de un lado para otro. Cuchicheaban nerviosos hasta que finalmente uno habló.

\- ¡Teníamos que agarrar a la protegida del maldito de Sesshoumaru!

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, es ella, es ella aunque esté toda magullada… - Habló nervioso. - Ese monstruo nos va a descuartizar.

\- Deja de lloriquear, dudo que ese demonio nos encuentre, el mundo es un caos ahora mismo.

\- Sé de buena fuente que la está buscando hasta debajo de las piedras.

\- ¡Ya basta!

Sintió unos pasos que se acercaban y una mano áspera la tomó por la barbilla.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Harumi. - Mintió.

\- Escúchame bien chiquilla, tenemos a tres de tus amigos, y si no dices la verdad, los torturaremos hasta acabar con ellos, muy lentamente, además, morirán de cualquier forma, están peor que tú.

\- Soy Rin, del castillo del oeste. - Habló lo más segura que podía. - Será mejor que nos dejen ir, y aunque muera ahora mismo, el fin que les espera a ustedes cuando lord Sesshoumaru los encuentre, será tan terrible que nadie podría imaginarlo.

\- ¡Qué valiente resultó! ¿Sabes qué? Dudo que tu amo te reconozca con el nuevo aspecto que tienes.

Todos estallaron en risas y Rin trató desesperadamente de ubicar a sus amigos en medio de la oscuridad. Se percató de que estaba atada de manos y pies a algo muy pesado que le impedía moverse. Fue consciente del dolor en todo su cuerpo y trató de buscar una solución para escapar cuanto antes.

Se escuchó un estruendo muy cerca de donde estaban y algo la golpeó en la cara logrando que cayera inconsciente nuevamente.

Tal vez esta vez ya no podría vencer a la muerte. Estuvo a punto de dejarse ir, hasta que escuchó la voz del único ser que podría regresarla del mismísimo infierno.

 _¿Quién te hizo esto?_ La gruesa voz se escuchó llena de dolor a lo lejos. _Quien haya sido, lo voy a destruir._ Besó su frente y el calor de sus labios fue lo último que sintió antes de perder la conciencia por completo.


	2. Rechazo

¡Por fin de regreso! Muchas gracias a los que esperaron por el segundo capítulo tanto tiempo. El punto es que perdí mi laptop en circunstancias muy cómicas, para ser sincera, y no pude recuperarla, así que me costó mucho organizarme y actualizar. Ya no los aburro más con mis justificaciones. ¡Disfruten y espero sus reviews!

 **Capítulo II**

 **Rechazo**

Más de mil años en el mundo, y nunca nadie pudo herirlo de esa manera. Verla destrozada por las torturas a las que había sido sometida, fue sin dudar, el peor golpe que jamás pensó recibir.

Creyó firmemente que mantenerla alejada era lo mejor para ella, pero solo consiguió que en ese preciso instante estuviera luchando por vivir.

El lord se llevó una mano a los labios. El sabor salado de sus lágrimas le pareció sumamente extraño. Rápidamente se limpió el rostro con las manos.

 _¿Tienes algo que proteger?_

Las palabras de su padre llegaron de inmediato a su mente.

Una voz gruesa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Nunca me escuchaste, no escuchas a nadie… - Tragó saliva y se irguió, muy alto, frente a él. Le costaba hablar. - La salvaste de unos lobos cuando era niña, para arrojarla después a un destino de muerte segura, y todo por tu maldito orgullo...

Su interlocutor abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, era la primera vez que el jefe de sus tropas le hablaba de esa manera, y entonces lo comprendió.

\- También es mi culpa… - Miró sus garras llenas de sangre. - Debí enfrentarte, robármela y huir con ella si era preciso. - Habló con los dientes apretados.

Takeshi le habló tan cerca a su rostro, que por un momento todos temieron que se iniciara una pelea.

\- No es momento para estas discusiones, nuestras mujeres están tratando de ayudar a Rin. Por favor, mantengan la compostura, ya tenemos suficientes problemas por hoy. - Dijo Miroku muy seriamente.

Los ojos verdes de Takeshi se clavaron en el monje llenos de angustia.

\- Tienes razón, será mejor que vaya a pasar revisión. Por favor, avísenme si necesitan de mi ayuda. - Miró a Inuyasha, quien parecía ser el más sereno de todos en ese momento y éste asintió.

 _¿Desde cuándo la ama?_ Ese hecho comenzaría a torturarlo a partir de ese momento, sobretodo porque él también la amaba, aunque no fuera capaz de comprenderlo.

\- Jaken - La voz de Sesshoumaru no se oyó tan segura y potente como siempre. - Ve con Takeshi y regresa luego con el informe de nuestras bajas, también cerciórate de que todas las puertas estén custodiadas, aún no es el fin de esta guerra.

\- Sí amo bonito. - La voz del demonio sapo se oyó temblorosa y se marchó con prisa.

\- Sé que es un momento muy duro para todos. - Inuyasha comenzó a hablar en medio del asfixiante silencio. - Pero tenemos que estar alertas, no creo que esta tregua dure mucho, tal vez mañana tengamos que seguir peleando, tenemos que curar nuestras heridas y descansar.

Miroku y los sirvientes que estaban cerca comenzaron a caminar a sus habitaciones.

\- Sesshoumaru, tú también deberías descansar.

\- No me moveré de aquí hasta que alguien salga por esa puerta y me diga que Rin está bien.

\- Rin no está bien, pero se recuperará, no hoy, ni mañana, pero será pronto, ella es fuerte y lo va a lograr. Lo mejor ahora es que descanses, te necesitamos más que nunca, por el bien de nuestra gente y de nuestras familias.

\- Ella es mi familia. No me moveré de aquí.

Tal vez pasaron unas horas, pero para Sesshoumaru fueron días enteros, esperando que alguien se asomara por la puerta y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que ella estaría bien.

Adentro la situación no era menos tensa. Moura, la vieja demonio que crió a Rin, permanecía a su lado.

\- Ve a descansar, yo me quedaré con ella. - Dijo Kagome.

\- No me moveré, es mi niña… - Comenzó a llorar.

\- Hicimos todo lo posible. - Kagome miró a Sango en profundo agradecimiento. - Ahora todo depende de Rin, y sé que saldrá bien librada de esto.

\- Vayan a ver a sus hijos, yo me quedo con mi niña, les avisaré inmediatamente si sucede algo.

Sango y Kagome se retiraron pero fueron inmediatamente interceptadas por Sesshoumaru.

\- ¿Ya despertó?

\- No, sigue inconsciente pero es normal en su estado. - Respiró profundamente. - Tiene fracturas en todo el cuerpo, heridas muy graves que aunque ya curamos, tardarán en sanar, pero no te preocupes, con mis poderes y las hierbas medicinales que consiguió Moura, ella va a mejorar.

\- ¿Qué tan malo es que no despierte?

\- Va a despertar, tengamos paciencia.

\- ¿Puedo pasar ahora?

\- Sí.

Lo que vio al abrir la puerta fue devastador. Como si hubiera estado ciego por años, recién caía en la cuenta de toda la gente que quería a Rin y lo mucho que sufrían por saber que estaba tan grave.

Moura estaba llorando y pidiéndole que despertara. La joven tenía muchas vendas por toda la cara, e imaginó que su cuerpo, cubierto por las mantas, estaría igual. Tenía el pelo sujeto en una trenza muy larga.

La vieja demonio se percató de su presencia pero no volteó a mirarlo. El dolor de ver a su niña en ese estado la nublaba y temía decir algo que lastimara a su otro niño.

Sesshoumaru se sentó en el filo del futón y sintió que el alma se le escapó. La amaba. Moriría si la perdía y no dejaba de reprocharse el haberla echado de su castillo.

Solo un ojo se podía ver en medio de la telaraña de vendas que había en su rostro. El demonio encontró su mano, llena de vendajes también, y besó la pequeña parte de piel que podía verse.

 _Regresa. Vuelve a mí._ Quiso gritar pero no pudo.

Nadie habló.

Los días pasaron y Rin no despertaba. Shippo, Hatsue y los demás permanecían en un área restringida del palacio pues aún no se recuperaban de sus heridas pero ya estaban conscientes. Kagome, Sango y Moura hacían lo posible por atender a todos y no descuidar a sus familias, que en medio de la tregua, permanecían alertas.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

\- La anciana Kaede me lo enseñó.

\- Gracias mi amor.

\- No es nada mamá, si papá aún no me deja pelear, al menos puedo ayudarles con los heridos.

\- Eso ya es muchísimo Shuji, eres un jovencito increíble. - Habló Kagome con dulzura.

\- Gracias tía.

A lo lejos, la sacerdotisa vio a la menor de sus hijos y se apresuró a alcanzarla.

\- ¿Qué haces con ese arco?

Akemi volteó de un salto.

\- Madre… yo…

\- No te atrevas a mentir. - Habló en tono severo.

\- El jefe Takeshi me está entrenando.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Le dije que quería ser tan buena como Rin.

\- Todavía eres muy pequeña. - Dijo tratando de contenerse y no gritar.

\- Por favor madre, mira lo que le pasó a Rin y a Shippo… no podría verte así, a duras penas y puedo aguantar verlos a ellos en ese estado… - Muchas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. - Te juro que seré prudente, y solo cuando llegue el momento, ayudaré en lo que sea necesario.

Kagome también lloró y abrazó a su hija.

xxxxxxx

Estaban solos y no pudo contenerse. Besó sus labios como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla, más de lo que ya estaba. Apartó su rostro del de ella y el único ojo que podía verse permanecía cerrado.

\- ¡Maldición, despierta, despierta ya! - Gritó desesperado desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

\- ¿Esa también es una orden?

Era su voz aunque fue muy débil. Levitó y se acercó nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Rin comenzó a mirar a todas partes, desubicada.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En el castillo.

\- ¿Qué? - Comenzó a llorar. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están los demás? - Trató de levantarse pero no pudo y lanzó un grito desgarrador de dolor.

\- No te muevas, tranquila por favor. - La ayudó a acomodarse nuevamente.

La forma en que la miró la estremeció. Asustada, se percató de que su visión no era la de siempre. Con horror comenzó a sentir las vendas en su rostro y a observar con mayor atención las que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Dónde está Shippo? ¿Y Hatsue? ¿Dónde están los demás?... Dios… ¿Qué pasó?... Me duele todo…

Cada palabra y gesto le dolieron a su interlocutor.

\- No te muevas, traeré a Kagome.

\- No, espere, no me deje, no puedo moverme…

Alguien llegó estrepitosamente y abrió la puerta. Era Inuyasha como caído del cielo.

\- Escuché que gritabas… ¿Rin?

\- Por favor llama a tu mujer.

\- Enseguida vuelvo.

\- Dígame la verdad… ¿están muertos? - Preguntó con el pánico reflejado en su rostro.

\- Sé que algunos de los humanos que los acompañaban murieron. - No pudo evitar pensar que todas las lágrimas que en ese instante caían por su rostro, eran su completa responsabilidad. - Shippo, Hatsue y otros más están heridos pero recuperándose, de hecho mejor que tú.

\- Ahora recuerdo que nos atacaron, eran muchos, nos torturaron… - Cerró los ojos recodando el horror. - Esta maldita guerra tiene que terminar. - Susurró.

\- Así será, pero ahora solo debes concentrarte en recuperarte.

\- No puedo estar aquí.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- No quiero estar en el castillo, prefiero ir a casa de Inuyasha.

\- La casa de Inuyasha fue destruida, todos estamos refugiados aquí, además siempre ha sido tu hogar.

\- Cuando me echó parecía no recordar que era mi hogar. - Habló en tono serio, recuperando completamente la elocuencia y hasta sonó desafiante.

\- Sigue siendo tu hogar, además, en estas circunstancias, no hay lugar más seguro.

\- Me iré con Shippo y Hatsue.

\- Esa no es una posibilidad, las aldeas vecinas ya no existen, todo está destruido, además tus heridas son muy graves, requieres de la mejor atención.

Rin lloró amargamente y Sesshoumaru sintió por primera vez que su alma se destrozaba pero no dijo ni hizo nada para demostrarlo.

\- Le ruego que se vaya, esperaré a Kagome.

\- Muy bien, me iré, pero tienes que saber que acepto que me equivoqué en pedirte que vivieras con Inuyasha y su familia, pero entiende, no tengo la más mínima intensión de dejarte ir, ni ahora ni nunca. - La miró fijamente. - Alejarte ha sido el error más grande que he cometido en mi larga vida, así que de aquí no te vas, mientras esté vivo al menos. - Dijo amenazante y con su usual tono autoritario.

Bajo otro contexto, eso hubiera significado que no se iría nunca pues los demonios viven miles de años, pero en medio de una guerra, la posibilidad de que el lord fuera asesinado era la peor y más dolorosa de todas para Rin.

\- Tampoco es que pueda irme a algún lugar en este estado.

\- Te recuperarás y permanecerás aquí.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, señor. - Ella misma se extrañó de la forma tan altanera en la que habló.

El demonio se sorprendió por su respuesta, había algo distinto en ella y temió que partir de ese momento solo encontrara rechazo.

Kagome y Sango irrumpieron en la estancia. Se aproximaron a ella inmediatamente y el demonio no pudo evitar notar la diferencia de su trato hacia ellas. Lucía tan aliviada y feliz de verlas que prefirió marcharse en ese momento.

Más días pasaron y aunque Rin iba recuperándose lentamente, su actitud hacia Sesshoumaru no mejoraba y todos ya lo habían notado.

\- Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero créeme, él también ha sufrido mucho con los últimos acontecimientos.

\- No lo creo, y la verdad es que ya no me importa, solo quiero recuperarme y seguir con mi vida, irme lejos.

\- Lo dices porque estás enojada.

\- Ya no siento nada por él, y lo peor es que cada vez que lo veo, recuerdo la forma tan fría en la que me echó y...

Kagome se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que la joven hablaba tan frontalmente sobre sus sentimientos.

\- Todo eso también lo dices porque estás molesta, y es normal pero...

\- Te equivocas. - La interrumpió. - He pasado por cosas muy duras desde que tengo memoria, pero creo que ya no le debo la vida, después de que casi muero, nuevamente, siento que ya no le debo la vida a nadie. Yo sola me he salvado, yo misma, y ya no quiero vivir a medias, necesito desligarme de este amor que nada bueno ha traído. - Hizo una pausa, como reflexionando. - Ni si quiera le tembló la voz cuando me echó, ni fue a visitarme nunca, y solo me buscó hasta que sospechó que me encontraría medio muerta, así que ya no le debo nada.

Las palabras de Rin fueron tan amargas que entonces Rin pudo comprender lo herida que estaba, no su cuerpo, sino su alma.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Rin preguntó quién era. La respuesta la animó y aceptó a que pasara.

\- Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

\- Yo también, acércate por favor, no soy capaz de moverme un centímetro.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Dio un leve apretón a la mano que parecía estar más sana.

\- Ya ves… - Dijo en tono triste mostrando sus vendas. - Estoy preocupada, tal vez mi habilidad ya no sea la misma después de esto.

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora, realmente dudo que la haya perjudicado. Tú solo recupérate y a penas puedas, entrenamos.

\- Takeshi, yo no puedo quedarme aquí después de mi recuperación.

\- No seas necia, sé que estás molesta, pero este es tu hogar, y aunque Sesshoumaru lo olvidó por un momento, él ahora sabe que no hay mejor lugar para ti.

\- ¿Lo defiendes? ¿Estás de su lado?

\- No se trata de eso, es que no puedo ser injusto.

\- Él es quien fue injusto conmigo. - Dijo indignada.

\- De acuerdo, pero ya cambiaron las cosas, él aceptó su culpa.

\- ¿Y de qué me sirve su culpa? Mi cuerpo está roto.

\- Será mejor que los dejemos conversar un rato. - Sango dijo nerviosa mientras arrastraba a Kagome fuera de la habitación.

\- Lo que yo quiero es que comprenda realmente lo que hizo, que ruegue que lo perdone.

\- Rin, tú no eres así, y Sesshoumaru… - Se sintió ofuscado. - Lo conozco hace tantos años y jamás lo vi ofrecer disculpas a nadie.

\- ¡Qué consuelo! - Dijo en tono irónico.

\- No he venido a consolarte, ya estás muy grande para eso. - La miró fijamente. - No gastes tus energías en temas que no valen la pena. Recupérate, esta guerra no ha terminado y necesitamos de tu destreza. - Trató de relajarse. - Imagínate que me hiciste tanta falta, que tuve que hacerme de una nueva aprendiz.

\- ¿Debo preocuparme? - Dijo en broma.

\- Puede ser una dura competencia.

\- No lo creo, además tú me quieres más a mí. - Dijo con naturalidad.

\- Eso no lo dudes, nunca. - Takeshi se perdió en el único ojo chocolate que podía ver.

Casi como si de una pequeña explosión se tratara, se abrió la puerta. Era Sesshoumaru, y su expresión no era la de siempre, aunque tampoco era la más amistosa.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar sin tocar? - Dijo la joven muy ofendida.

\- ¿Siempre se han tratado así? - Ignoró lo dicho por Rin y clavó la mirada en el jefe de sus tropas.

Takeshi se reprochó internamente por haber perdido la concentración y no percatarse de la presencia del lord.

\- Sí señor.

\- No me vengas ahora con tu falso respeto. Sabes perfectamente que esta es una falta muy grave.

\- Sinceramente, no veo dónde esté la falta.

\- Rin es mi protegida. - Dijo posesivamente.

\- También mi amiga y mi aprendiz. - Takeshi resaltó los "mi" con mucho énfasis, demasiado para el lord.

\- No estoy jugando.

\- Yo menos.

\- ¡Basta! - Rin alzó la voz. - Si tienen algún problema, les voy a pedir que lo resuelvan en otro lugar, de pronto me duele mucho la cabeza…

\- No quise molestarte. - Sesshoumaru suavizó su semblante y fue algo increíble para su soldado.

\- Pues ya lo hizo, yo estaba feliz de ver a Takeshi después de mucho tiempo, y usted tenía que venir a reclamarle quién sabe qué.

\- No es correcto que se dirija a ti con tanta familiaridad.

\- ¿Cómo dice? - Rin recién cayó en la cuenta. - ¿Nos estuvo espiando? y lo que es peor, recién se percata de lo cercanos que somos. - Rin rió con ironía.

\- Últimamente ya no respetas mis puntos de vista.

\- ¿Me habla de respeto cuando estuvo escuchando una conversación privada? ¿Cree que puede hacerlo solo porque soy una huésped en su castillo?

\- No comencemos con eso.

\- Takeshi es mi amigo de toda la vida, me vio crecer, me entrenó, gran parte de lo que soy es por él y jamás tendré como pagárselo.

\- Él seguía mis órdenes. - Dijo en un impulso.

\- ¿También fue una de sus órdenes que me tratara con cariño?

Sesshoumaru se enfureció, Takeshi lo sabía y trató de calmar las aguas.

\- Ya es suficiente Rin.

\- Es muy cruel que trate de desmerecer todo lo que Takeshi ha hecho por mí. - Siguió como si no hubiera escuchado la advertencia de su maestro. - Lo único que hay para mí en su castillo, es la gente que me protegió y ayudó desde que llegué.

\- Como yo.

\- ¡Usted me echó!

\- ¡Me equivoqué! – Rugió y la joven se exaltó tanto que tembló. - Estoy arrepentido y daría cualquier cosa por ser yo el que estuviera en esa cama recuperándose. - Habló más suave al final.

Rin vio algo diferente en su actitud y se sintió muy confundida.

\- Váyanse por favor.

\- Lo siento Rin. - Dijo Takeshi y luego se retiró.

\- Perdóname.

\- Déjeme sola por favor.

\- Perdón por echarte. Estaba confundido, todo lo que dijiste, tus sentimientos, me preocupé… - El lord hablaba tan desordenadamente que la muchacha creyó que se trataba de otra persona. - No supe cómo reaccionar a tu confesión y te lastimé sin querer.

\- Olvídese de esa confesión, esa Rin ya no existe, la echaron, la torturaron y finalmente murió.

\- Rin, tú no…

\- Váyase, ya fue suficiente.

En otro tiempo, la chica jamás le hubiera hablado así y si lo hacía, la hubiera castigado por su insolencia, y en otro tiempo, las palabras de Rin no lo hubieran afectado tanto.

El poderoso y temido lord de las Tierras del Oeste tenía la guardia baja, las defensas colapsadas. La mujer que le hacía perder la razón ya no lo amaba.


	3. La verdad

Ya tengo laptop nueva así que traté de actualizar lo más pronto que pude. Disfruten la lectura y no olviden regalarme sus reviews.

 **Capítulo III**

 **La verdad**

\- Tengo miedo de no volver a caminar, de no recuperar la visión del ojo izquierdo, de que todas estas heridas no me permitan regresar a mi vida de antes… - Una lágrima cayó silenciosa por la mejilla de la joven. La verdad era que las heridas que realmente dolían eran las de su alma.

\- Mi niña. - Moura colocó un mechón de cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja. - Ten fe en tu fortaleza. Has superado cosas más terribles y siendo muy pequeña.

\- Han pasado tantos días y no veo un avance importante.

\- Debes tener paciencia, es muy pronto para que veas grandes resultados, estuviste a punto de morir.

\- Yo quería morir. - Confesó y se angustió recordando lo que vivió. - Estaba tan agotada de luchar.

\- Pero gracias al cielo él te rescató y siempre estará ahí para ti, aunque su orgullo y soberbia intenten impedirlo.

\- No quiero hablar de él, solo quiero recuperarme para poder irme de aquí.

\- ¿Por qué quieres huir? - Cuestionó sin poder contenerse.

\- No tiene nada que ver con huir, te recuerdo que me echó, y que ahora se sienta culpable por lo que me pasó, no cambia que ya no me quisiera en su castillo, y eso… - Rin tragó saliva. - Eso me permitió comprender que este no es mi lugar.

\- Te equivocas. - Dijo la demonio en tono serio. - Tú siempre has sido una jovencita muy buena e inteligente, no creo que no puedas comprender que todos podemos equivocarnos.

\- Por lo visto tú también estás de su parte.

\- Él está arrepentido, y no creo que un error, por muy grave que haya sido, destruya todo lo que él ha hecho y sigue haciendo para protegerte.

La joven dirigió la mirada al jardín que por años la vio correr feliz.

Los días pasaban y la tregua continuaba. Afortunadamente, luego de la última matanza en la que Rin había resultado gravemente herida, los gobernantes de las Tierras del Norte y otros pueblos cercanos, intervinieron con el fin de encontrar una solución a la locura que se había desatado luego de tantos años sin conflictos entre humanos y demonios.

\- ¿Qué provocó que los del este y el sur desataran este caos?

\- Me lo he preguntado muchas veces y creo que al final desean mayor poder, tengo el presentimiento de que esta antigua idea de la raza pura no es más que un pretexto para avanzar e invadir otros territorios.

\- ¿Es cierto que su gente nunca se ha mezclado con humanos?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces algo de sentido tiene.

\- Puede ser, pero no es el principal motivo, y ya no permitiré que hayan más heridos, mucho menos muertes, he perdido muchos soldados. - _Y también la he perdido a ella._

\- ¿Crees que los del norte puedan dialogar con ellos?

\- Lord Basho siempre tuvo una relación muy cordial con los otros reinos. - La media luna en su frente brilló.

\- Y… - Inuyasha no se sentía cómodo con lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, pero los temores de Kagome podían ser ciertos. - ¿Cómo va todo con Rin?

Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada fría.

\- Sé que está recuperándose, aunque lentamente. - Trató de relajar la tensión por el tema, sin mucho éxito.

\- Es lo que me han informado.

\- Pero… - El medio demonio tragó saliva. Prefería enfrentar a un batallón que cumplir con la misión que su mujer le había encomendado. - ¿Tú cómo la ves?

\- No la he visto hace varias semanas.

– Rin puede ser…

\- No necesito que me digas cómo es, la conozco mejor que nadie.

\- Esta Rin es diferente, la guerra la ha cambiado, tal vez sería bueno que intentaras ser más claro y…

\- Inuyasha. - Lo interrumpió. - No he pedido ni quiero tu opinión a cerca de nada que tenga que ver con mi protegida. - El lord le dio la espalda y dirigió la mirada al inmenso verdor que se podía ver a través de la ventana. - Luego terminamos de coordinar todo. Déjame solo.

El hanyou se retiró rendido.

xxxxxxx

\- ¿Por qué no vino Hatsue contigo? - Preguntó extrañada la joven. - ¿Y Ginji?

\- Hatsue sigue ayudando a Kagome y Sango con los heridos, y Ginji se marchó esta mañana a encontrarse con lo poco que queda de su gente, me dijo que están en un campamento cerca de aquí, también son aliados de Sesshoumaru y él les ha dado un refugio.

\- ¿Y no se le ocurrió despedirse de mí? - Se escuchó dolida.

\- Dijo que si se despedía de ti no iba a poder irse. - Shippo observó con atención la expresión incómoda de su amiga. - Me contó que te confesó que está enamorado de ti y que lo rechazaste.

\- Ginji no está enamorado de mí, lo que pasa es que pasamos muchos momentos difíciles juntos y está confundido, además yo no tengo cabeza para lidiar con algo así. - Dijo en tono serio.

\- Todos hemos vivido cosas terribles desde que inició esta nueva y absurda guerra, pero me temo que estás dejando que tu corazón se endurezca, y la verdad no entiendo tu empeño en engañarte.

\- No sé de qué hablas. - Su corazón le dio un vuelco, era la primera vez que su amigo le hablaba así.

\- Estás cansada, muy dolida, y estoy seguro que quisieras ser un demonio por unos días para sanar de una buena vez, pero no trates de negarlo. - Habló listo para hacer reaccionar a Rin. - Rechazaste a Ginji porque sigues muy enamorada de Sesshoumaru, y esta nueva actitud es tu escudo protector, pero solo te está lastimando.

La muchacha lo miró por unos instantes perpleja y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima.

\- Sí, hay días en que siento que ya no tengo más fuerzas para esto. - Rin se tocó el vendaje que aún cubría su ojo izquierdo y parte de su rostro y cabeza. - Pero estás equivocado en todo lo demás, y solo porque te quiero mucho, pasaré por alto esta conversación

\- Solo porque te quiero mucho es que te hago esta advertencia.

Rin estaba a punto de refutar pero el abrazo de Akemi los interrumpió.

\- Despacio Akemi. - Dijo con dulzura Takeshi que acababa de llegar con ella.

\- Lo siento… ¿te dolió? - Preguntó asustada y mirando con preocupación a la joven.

\- Claro que no mi amor, tus abrazos me ayudan a sanar un poco más rápido.

La pequeña se sonrojó.

Takeshi miraba interactuar a ambas sin percatarse de la minuciosa, aunque disimulada, inspección que el demonio zorro le hacía a cada uno de sus movimientos y reacciones.

\- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? - Preguntó el kitsune.

\- Muy bien, Akemi ha heredado el talento de su madre. - Dijo el jefe de las tropas del oeste.

\- Estás en las mejores manos. - Apretó con suavidad sus rosadas mejillas. - Cuando me recupere totalmente, podremos… - Rin se calló de pronto y su expresión cambió en el acto.

Todos voltearon en dirección al lugar que ella seguía mirando como espantada. Era Sesshoumaru quien se acercaba.

\- Rin, tenemos que hablar. - Dijo como si nadie más estuviera cerca.

La joven se puso de pie con la ayuda de Shippo, quien le alcanzó el bastón que desde hace varios días usaba para ayudarse a andar.

\- No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar. - Estaba por irse pero el lord la tomó de un brazo tan firmemente que se asustó.

\- Es urgente, vamos a mi despacho por favor. - Dijo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Rin se soltó, miró a Shippo en busca de apoyo y éste le ofreció un brazo.

\- No es necesario. - Dijo mirando al joven demonio. - Yo la ayudaré, además, - Se dirigió a su protegida. - así podremos hablar en el camino y no te quito demasiado tiempo. - Dijo con un tono de ironía muy oscuro.

La situación le fascinó. Sintió control sobre su protegida luego de mucho tiempo y ese hecho siempre le otorgaba un placer que no sabía explicar. Miró fríamente a todos, excepto a Akemi. La pequeña llevaba flores en el cabello y le recordó mucho a la infancia de su protegida. Ella se percató de que la mirada que le dirigió su tío era más cálida en ese momento, y le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

Rin sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento. Estaba muy pegada al cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, sujeta de su brazo que parecía ser más duro que una roca. Percibir su característico aroma luego de tanto tiempo la puso aún más tensa. Distraída por la situación, trastabilló y el lord la tomó de la cintura para evitar que cayera.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Sesshoumaru clavó sus orbes doradas en la joven.

\- Sí… - Trató de camuflar su nerviosismo. - Le pido que camine más lento, si no es mucha molestia.

\- Entiendo.

\- Dijo que hablaríamos en el camino.

\- Luces muy tensa, estaba esperando que te relajaras.

Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero trató de disimular.

\- Es que me duele la pierna. - Mintió.

\- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?

El demonio se agachó para revisar si había algún problema. La muchacha se tensó mucho más. Una mano del lord tocó su muslo con suavidad.

\- No debe ser nada. - Rin trató de retirar su mano pero él la tomó con suavidad y de una sola maniobra la cargó.

\- Tu kimono tiene sangre.

\- ¿Qué? - Rin se movió incómoda en los brazos del youkai. - Esto no es necesario, puedo caminar despacio.

El demonio no hizo caso y comenzó a volar hasta su despacho.

Rin se rindió ante la situación. Desde su posición podía ver su mentón recto, sus labios y el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer. La brisa era suave y agradable. El tiempo que estuvieron en el aire pareció una eternidad. Se sintió relajada de pronto, arrullada por el viento y el aroma de Sesshoumaru.

Cruzaron la ventana y la joven fue depositada en un zabutón alto con mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí… - La tensión regresó a su cuerpo. - ¿Puede llamar a Moura? - Era verdad, una pequeña mancha de sangre comenzaba a crecer en su muslo izquierdo.

\- No es necesario.

Sesshoumaru se dirigió hacia una vitrina, sacó varios pomos y los acercó hasta una mesa cerca de donde estaba sentada.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer?

\- Curar tu herida.

\- ¡No! - Fue un gritillo que el demonio disfrutó. Que estuviera nerviosa por su cercanía era justamente lo que buscaba. - No me siento cómoda… - Se removió en su asiento dispuesta a pararse, pero sin el apoyo de su bastón fue imposible. - Prefiero que Kagome o Moura me ayuden.

\- Quédate quieta. - Dijo casi en un susurro pero de forma tan autoritaria que la muchacha dejó de quejarse.

El lord la miró como pidiendo permiso pues estaba a punto de subir su kimono. La joven se rindió nuevamente y lo ayudó. La venda que rodeaba su muslo estaba manchada de sangre.

\- Este muslo me está causando demasiados problemas… - La expresión de la mujer cambió. Estaba preocupada.

\- Sé que es una de tus heridas más graves. Creo que voy a tener que coserla. - Dijo mientras descubría el muslo.

\- Le suplico que llame a Kagome, o Sango, ella es muy para esto.

\- Sé muy bien como curar una herida de esta índole. - A propósito, acarició los lados de la pierna, simulando que buscaba más indicios de sangre.

Rin sintió algo que la estremeció. Entre su caricia y la punzada de dolor, juraría que estaba a punto de desmayarse, nuevamente.

\- Nunca lo vi cosiendo las heridas de nadie. - Se movió incómoda en su lugar, esta vez por el dolor.

\- Eso no significa que no sepa cómo hacerlo.

El demonio se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, y una a una, fue retirando sus garras con los dientes.

La joven se quedó perpleja. Recordó que hizo algo parecido hace muchos años, cuando Naraku la hirió gravemente y entre él y Jaken la curaron.

\- ¿Está seguro que puede?

\- No te muevas.

Comenzó a limpiar toda la sangre.

\- Es un poco más grande de lo que pensé.

La muchacha se odió de solo pensar que tardaría más de lo planeado en curarse.

El youkai se irguió. Trajo una botella y un pequeño recipiente.

\- Bebe.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Te ayudará a no sentir tanto dolor. Bebe un trago grande, si puedes todo.

Rin se tomó todo el contenido de una sola vez. Mejor hacerle caso dada la situación, antes ya le habían curado heridas muy graves pero estaba inconsciente.

Sesshoumaru vertió un poco del líquido de uno de los pomos. Al principio ardió pero luego hubo algo de alivio. Rin volteó la cara para no ver. El lord comenzó a coser la parte de la herida que no había cerrado naturalmente. Lo hizo con delicadeza, y usando unos hilos muy finos pero muy fuertes que había mandado a traer por si hacían falta.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad para Rin, el demonio anunció que había terminado.

\- Así estará mejor.

La joven estaba sudando. El lord tomó una tela suave que tenía en un cajón de la misma vitrina de dónde sacó lo necesario para curar su herida.

Con delicadeza comenzó a secar su frente, sus mejillas. Fijó la vista en sus labios. Su ojo sin parche estaba cerrado y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder tomarla en ese momento, pero se obligó a contenerse. Finalmente no pudo evitar rozar sus labios con sus dedos.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Muchas gracias señor Sesshoumaru. - Aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

El demonio sintió que era la primera cosa amable que su protegida le decía en mucho tiempo, y cayó en la cuenta también, de que no lo llamaba así desde que regresó al palacio.

\- Lo que tenía que decirte es muy importante, pero creo que lo podemos dejar para después, luces cansada. - Aprovechó la situación. Acarició su frente y deslizó su mano por la suave trenza que llevaba en ese momento.

\- Lo estoy… - No podía abrir los ojos. Su voz gruesa, profunda era como un somnífero. _¿Qué fue lo que bebí?_

La chica apoyó su espalda en la pared. Su cuello pálido era una tentación pero nuevamente se esforzó en no caer. El youkai le dio de beber más del líquido que la ayudó a resistir la curación.

Esta vez se sentía como una muñeca de trapo. El lord la tomó en sus brazos nuevamente, y sin poder soportar más, depositó un beso en su frente.

Levitó y la llevó hasta su habitación. Moura ya estaba ahí, esperándola.

\- Estaba muy asustada, Shippo me dijo que Rin no lucía bien. - Lo ayudó a recostarla en su futón. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Está cansada, tuve que coserle la herida del muslo.

Moura arropó a la joven como si de una pequeña niña se tratara.

\- No sé qué estés planeando, pero te conozco muy bien, y solo te ruego que no vuelvas a lastimarla.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- No trates de fingir conmigo, te conozco desde que eres un cachorro.

\- Dices conocerme pero desconfías de mí.

\- Mi niña está muy frágil, en todo sentido, y me ha hecho saber que quiere irse.

\- Eso nunca pasará.

\- Das por sentado muchas cosas, como siempre.

No quiso continuar con la conversación y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

\- Si fueras un poco más como tu padre, tal vez ya sabrías que la decepción en una mujer puede matar el amor, por muy grande que sea.

El lord se quedó quieto por un momento. No fue capaz de mirarla y se quedó en esa posición.

\- Tampoco puedes perdonarme por lo que provoqué, ni ella, y mucho menos yo mismo.

Moura se tocó el pecho sorprendida mientras veía el cabello platinado del demonio desaparecer por la puerta. Era la primera vez que hablaba abiertamente de lo que por tanto tiempo se rehusó a aceptar. _Tal vez sí se parece un poco a Inu no Taisho._

A la mañana siguiente la muchacha despertó muy fresca. Desde muy temprano, los más chicos del palacio la visitaron pues se habían enterado del percance que tuvo con su pierna.

Por la tarde, y luego de almorzar acompañada de su Moura, Sesshoumaru ingresó como poseído a su habitación y cargó a Rin en brazos.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - Gritó molesta mientras trataba de zafarse.

\- Tenemos poco tiempo.

Su semblante estaba alterado y la joven no se quejó más. De la nada apareció Ah – Un por la ventana.

\- Toma algunas medicinas. Tienen que irse. - Esta vez se dirigió a Moura, quien sin chistar, cumplió con lo ordenado.

La chica se espantó por lo dicho.

\- Entraron a mis dominios, no sé cómo. El blanco es Rin. - Sesshoumaru esperó a que Moura estuviera lista y voló hasta acomodarla en el lomo de la bestia gigante. La vieja youkai los alcanzó rápidamente, haciendo uso de sus poderes. - Supongo que lord Basho habló más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer? - Rin tomó una de las manos del demonio perro por inercia. Sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

\- Pelear. No puedo dejarlos, no puedo perder más soldados.

\- ¿Y los niños? - Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

\- Huyeron con Hatsue. - Sesshoumaru besó la mano de Rin y la miró profundamente, como jamás en su vida la había mirado, en realidad, como nunca había mirado a otro ser. - Te reunirás con ella en breve, Ah – Un conoce el camino. Escóndanse y no den señales de vida. Juro que después iré por ustedes.

El lord se volteó para irse pero Rin fue movida nuevamente por la inercia y jaló la manga de su túnica. El demonio volteó y la besó en la frente.

No fue capaz de moverse ni decir nada. Lo contempló alejarse como un rayo de luz y más lágrimas cayeron. El temor de que fuera la última vez que lo veía la ahogó. Moura solo atinó a abrazarla y la enorme bestia emprendió rápidamente la huida.


	4. La batalla

Por fin puedo continuar con esta historia que me está encantando escribir. Disculpen la demora. Disfruten y gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.

 **Capítulo IV**

 **La batalla**

La gran bestia aterrizó en una zona en medio de montañas y mucha vegetación.

La protegida del lord del oeste seguía en shock, aunque ya no lloraba.

\- Mi niña, tenemos que entrar pronto. - Dijo refiriéndose a la cabaña que estaba cerca.

La joven pareció reaccionar y miró fijamente a su nana.

\- Tengo que ayudarlo.

\- Ya tiene toda la ayuda que necesita. Todo va a salir bien y cuando menos lo esperes, vendrá por nosotros y podremos regresar juntos a casa.

Rin miró su pierna aún convaleciente. Fastidiada e impotente, se arrancó el parche de una sola maniobra. Con cuidado de que la luz natural no lo dañara, abrió el ojo que por mucho tiempo se había mantenido en la oscuridad.

Ingresó al refugio y lo que vio la llenó de valor. Hatsue y los niños estaban esperándolas. Los pequeños corrieron a abrazarlas.

\- ¡Qué bueno verlas!

Hatsue se veía muy pálida y cansada.

\- Será una noche muy larga. - Dijo entregándoles ropas de abrigo.

\- Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… - Dijo Shuji casi en un susurro y de pronto comenzó a llorar.

Rin se acercó y lo abrazó.

\- Quisiera ser grande para ayudar a mis padres… ¿Qué pasa si no lo logran? - El pequeño miró fijamente a la joven, como esperando la gran verdad de la vida.

\- Van a lograrlo y nosotros vamos a estar aquí, esperándolos. - Dijo con toda la seguridad que le fue posible.

\- De verdad creí que todo estaría mejor con la intervención de lord Basho. - Comenzó a hablar Moura. - Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá sea mejor así, y que de una vez por todas termine este ridículo conflicto.

\- La señora Moura tiene razón, esta es la oportunidad perfecta de que alcancemos la victoria y la paz que tanto deseamos que vuelva, demostremos nuestra fuerza como lo están haciendo los demás en batalla y hagamos lo que nos han indicado. - Hatsue miró a las otras mujeres con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos. - Tenemos que protegernos, permanecer a salvo y esperar lo mejor.

Los niños sonrieron y se alistaron para dormir en los futones que estaban en medio de la estancia. Rin sintió un poco de paz en su alma.

\- ¿Por qué te quitaste el parche?

\- Mi ojo ya está bien, además lo necesito para usar mejor mi arco.

\- Takeshi me estuvo entrenando, así que me lo dio, dijo que sería de gran ayuda en caso fuera necesario. - Sonrió y señaló la esquina en donde estaba el artefacto mencionado por su amiga.

\- ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos?

\- Es un gran maestro.

\- Sí, es el mejor...

Rin pareció entristecer de pronto.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo se ve? - Preguntó refiriéndose al estado de su ojo.

\- Moura y sus hierbas son una dupla infalible. - Acarició la cabeza de la susodicha con cariño. - Ya no hay rastros de hinchazón, y pensamos que tal vez quedarían cicatrices, pero afortunadamente no hay nada.

\- Ahora que recuerdo bien, recibí muchos golpes pero ninguno con armas, tal vez por eso no hay marcas profundas.

\- Eso ya no importa. - Señaló una mesa. - Debes tener hambre.

\- La verdad no.

\- Aún estás recuperándote, tienes que comer mi niña.

\- Sí, tenemos que estar fuertes y muy alertas, las tres nos turnaremos durante la noche.

\- Es cierto, será mejor que coma algo.

Hatsue y Moura se encargaron de la comida. Ella miró por la ventana y solo alcanzó a ver unas estrellas en medio del frondoso bosque que los guarecía.

\- ¿Aún te duele? - La delgada voz de Akemi la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Muy poco, ya me siento mucho mejor.

\- No te preocupes, sigues igual de bonita.

La joven acarició el rostro infantil con ternura. Sin poder evitarlo, una traviesa lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Los ojos dorados de la pequeña la habían llenado de nostalgia; eran los mismos ojos de Sesshoumaru. Comenzó a sentirse ansiosa y deseó con desesperación estar frente a él muy pronto.

\- No llores… - Un dedito limpió su mejilla. - Yo sé que mi papi y tío Sesshoumaru ganarán.

\- Sí mi amor, ellos ganarán.

Varios días pasaron. Estar encerrados no era muy sencillo, especialmente para los más jóvenes des lugar, que ya empezaban a ponerse muy nerviosos. En medio de la inquietud, Rin agradecía al cielo que su pierna estuviera mucho mejor.

\- He notado que por momentos te pones muy pálida y sales a tomar aire por la puerta de atrás.

\- Te prefiero con un solo ojo.

Rin río con ganas y le dio un empujoncito amistoso.

\- Estás embarazada.

\- ¿Estás segura que no eres mitad demonio?

Hatsue sonrió pero de pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Las amigas se abrazaron.

\- Es el peor momento para esto.

\- No hables así delante de mi sobrino. - Rin limpió sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos y luego acarició tiernamente su vientre aún plano. - Escucha, ellos siempre llegan en el momento correcto, porque cuando llegan, siempre es el mejor momento. No te cansas de repetirlo pero ahora me toca a mí; todo va a estar bien.

\- Sí, es solo que… han pasado tantos días y no tenemos noticias…

\- No, por favor, no te hagas esto, no nos hagas esto… ellos van a venir por nosotros, pase lo que pase.

Se abrazaron nuevamente.

Rin se sintió reconfortada por un momento hasta que a través de la ventana, le pareció ver un movimiento extraño en medio de unos arbustos.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Un aparato explosivo hizo volar la cabaña y solo alcanzó a indicarles a los pequeños que se internaran en el bosque. Afortunadamente no parecían estar heridos.

\- ¡Ve con ellos Moura! - Gritó mientras preparaba su arco, el que había comenzado a llevar en todo momento desde que su pierna estaba mucho mejor.

La vieja demonio dudó pero sabía que los pequeños la necesitarían más.

La muchacha buscó en medio de la humareda al que sería su próximo blanco. Con dificultad, alcanzó a ver que su fiel Ah – Un trataba de acabar con la amenaza, hasta que finalmente un potente fuego lo arrojó a gran velocidad en medio de la espesura del bosque.

Una enorme bola de fuego se dirigía a ellas y entonces solo pudo proteger a Hatsue con su cuerpo, esperando que llegara su fin.

Pero no llegó. Rin pensó que tenía que ser un milagro. De la nada había aparecido un guerrero demonio para defenderlas.

En medio de las llamas, ambos seres se batieron a duelo. Ambas aprovecharon la distracción y corrieron a encontrarse con los demás.

Cuando los hallaron en medio de unos matorrales, se quedaron allí, esperando, aunque no sabían muy bien qué.

\- ¡Señorita Rin!

Era el misterioso salvador quien la llamaba.

Hatsue la miró asustada y negó con la cabeza, pero Rin se mostró de igual forma, apuntando con su flecha al demonio.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Le costaba enfocar la vista y apuntar adecuadamente.

El joven demonio llevaba una espada y sin mayor preámbulo, la arrojó y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- No voy a hacerles daño.

\- Como si eso frenara a los demonios. - Dijo refiriéndose a la espada que yacía en el suelo.

\- Error. Soy un hanyou.

\- Desde mi perspectiva, son lo mismo.

\- Es absurdo, si quisiera matarlos, no me hubiera arriesgado tanto para salvarlos.

\- Tal vez quieres llevarte el crédito y asesinarnos.

\- Por favor, baja esa flecha, tu fama de ser buena arquera me está poniendo muy nervioso.

El medio demonio era muy alto y lucía muy fuerte, no podía arriesgarse.

Moura salió de los arbustos y estuvo a punto de atacar, pero finalmente pudo reconocerlo.

\- ¿Dayu?

\- ¡Ese soy yo! - Dijo muy sonriente.

\- ¿El hijo de lord Basho? - Acotó Hatsue a o lejos.

El susodicho, más relajado, se acercó a Moura y besó una de sus manos, hizo lo mismo con Rin, logrando que se ruborizara.

\- Un placer volver a verla señora Moura, y también a usted, señorita Rin, han pasado muchos años.

\- Era imposible que te reconociera.

\- Gracias por salvarnos. - Dijo Moura con alivio.

\- Ha sido una verdadera fortuna que pudiera alcanzar a ese monstruo. Lord Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que se apartaba de la pelea misteriosamente, y supo de inmediato que iba por ustedes, así que me envió para protegerlos.

\- ¿Cómo está Sesshoumaru?

Rin agradeció al cielo que su nana preguntara por él.

\- Muy herido, un demonio lo envenenó terriblemente mientras peleaba junto a sus soldados.

Al escuchar eso, la joven sintió que alguien golpeaba su pecho.

\- Es tremendamente fuerte, no conozco un demonio más poderoso que él, y no es algo que me guste aceptar. - Dayu vio la expresión de Rin y de inmediato trató de levantarle los ánimos. - Estará bien, además, ya acabó todo, vencimos. - Dijo en tono cansado, como si el peso de todos los días de dura batalla recién cayeran sobre sus hombros.

Hatsue la abrazó desde atrás, evitando que cayera y todo se apagó.

Comenzó a escuchar muchas voces.

\- ¿Puedes escucharme? - Preguntó Hatsue por milésima vez.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Te desmayaste.

\- Tenemos que irnos.

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con esta niña tonta.

Solo un ser en el mundo podía llamarla así.

– ¡Señor Jaken! - Rin se puso de pie de un solo movimiento y sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a la pequeña criatura, que ante la muestra de afecto, se sonrojó.

\- Mi amo bonito no deja de llamarte en su delirio. - Sus grandes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - La señora Kagome está intentando curarlo pero el veneno es muy potente.

Rin no esperó más. Rápidamente se organizaron y montaron la enorme bestia, que como siempre, aparecía siempre que se le requería.

\- Muchas gracias, mi fiel amigo. - Acarició con tristeza el lomo herido del gran animal.

Al llegar al castillo, deseó poder volar para llegar hasta los aposentos de Sesshoumaru.

Intuyendo sus deseos, Dayu la cargó y la llevó volando hasta donde tanto ansiaba llegar.

Al ingresar, vio a una hermosa mujer al pie del futón del lord, e inmediatamente sintió que le saltó el corazón.

\- No deja de llamarla, pero no estamos seguros si puede escuchar. - La misteriosa mujer se le acercó y la tomó de una mano para acercarla.

Por alguna razón, todos observaban a ambas mujeres interactuar, en un completo e inquietante silencio.

La joven escuchó a lo lejos los cariñosos saludos y de pronto pasos que se alejaban.

\- Recibió mucho veneno en una mordida mientras estaba en su forma de perro gigante. - Añadió Kagome.

Rin ocupó el lugar que hasta hace unos momentos ocupaba la recién llegada.

Pudo verlo claramente y entonces el nudo de su garganta se desató y rompió en llanto. Eran muchas heridas, una muy grande en el hombro que aunque estaba vendada, aún sangraba.

Sin que nada le importara, la muchacha tomó una de sus manos, la besó y la dejó cerca de su pecho.

\- Rin... - Dijo el lord con voz ronca.

\- Aquí estoy, señor Sesshoumaru. - Dijo en medio de sollozos, sin dejar de depositar más besos en su magullada mano. Acarició su rostro contraído por el dolor y la fiebre.

\- Rin… - Llamó una vez más.

\- Sí, soy yo, estoy bien, todos estamos bien, hemos regresado. - No dejó de besar sus manos, de acariciarlo, concentrada en tratar de reconfortarlo, que no se percató de que la escena era observada con gran sorpresa por lo presentes.

Rin continuó desbordando su amor en caricias y besos en la mano del lord que mantenía sobre su pecho. Él siguió llamándola como si no la escuchara.

De pronto hubo silencio por varios minutos.

\- Creo que no te escucha. - Dijo Sango.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Kagome.

\- Tú también tienes que descansar, nosotras seguiremos cuidándolo, será mejor que vayas a tu habitación.

\- ¡NO!

El grito desgarrador del demonio retumbó en la estancia.

\- Rin… no… no…

\- Aquí estoy, estoy a su lado...

\- Tal vez cree que ha muerto. - Dijo la misteriosa mujer en tono serio.

\- Rin… quédate…

\- No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

\- ¡RIN! - Gritó nuevamente. Sus ojos se abrieron y la luz roja de su transformación los invadía.

\- Tranquilo, no me moveré de aquí.

\- Acércate, acércate… - Dijo enderezándose para sorpresa de todos.

Rin se quedó estática y sin darse cuenta, apretó más la mano de Sesshoumaru sobre su pecho.

En medio del dolor y la confusión, el taiyoukai logró acercarse a su rostro y le susurró en el oído.

\- Me equivoqué… - Sus ojos pasaban del rojo sangre al dorado. - Aunque mi cuerpo no exista más… lo que siento por ti nunca morirá…

Sesshoumaru se desplomó y comenzó a convulsionar.

Sango y Kagome se acercaron y comenzaron a hacer lo propio para controlar la crisis.

Rin se puso de pie y se alejó para darles el espacio necesario. Se fue a una esquina de la habitación donde le pareció estar siendo torturada por verlo en ese estado, y mucho más luego de la confesión que le había hecho.

\- Lamento mucho que tengamos que conocernos bajo estas circunstancias tan duras. - Dijo solemnemente la misteriosa mujer.

Rin apretó la mano que le ofrecía.

\- Soy lady Nanao, hija de lord Basho, y la prometida de lord Sesshoumaru.

Rin sintió que su corazón terminaba de romperse, en varios, muchos, miles de pedazos.


	5. Pasión

¡Al fin de regreso! Esta vez les traigo un capítulo más largo para compensar la espera. No me canso de agradecer sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hace que sigan mi historia, es el mejor regalo. ¡Felices fiestas!

 **Capítulo V**

 **Pasión**

\- Lo sabías y nunca comentaste nada.

La joven estaba de espaldas a su interlocutora, mirando un punto invisible en la pared. Una preocupada Moura la observaba a una corta distancia. La actitud que había tomado ante la noticia de la prometida de Sesshoumaru, la había dejado más que perpleja.

Luego de unos tensos segundos de silencio, la muchacha suspiró profundamente y por fin volteó a darle la cara.

\- Déjame sola por favor.

\- Ese compromiso se dio hace mucho tiempo, no creí que siguiera en pie, además… - Insistió en explicar.

\- Quiero descansar.

\- Rin por favor, júrame que no sigues pensando…

\- ¿En huir? - La interrumpió completando la frase. Lanzó una risita irónica. - No me voy a ir a ningún lado, al menos no por ahora, comprenderás que este no es el mejor momento, estuvieron a punto de matarme, varias veces. - Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Mi niña…

\- En verdad estoy agotada.

La anciana youkai no dijo más y se retiró.

Los días pasaron y Sesshoumaru no había vuelto a tener convulsiones. Al parecer, su organismo había comenzado a defenderse del veneno que lo mantenía en ese estado, aunque aún no había recobrado la conciencia y seguía llamando a su protegida.

\- Son simples delirios, cree que estoy muerta. - Dijo mientras practicaba su puntería en medio del inmenso jardín.

\- Sé que esto es muy duro, y lo cierto es que él es el único que puede aclarar esta situación, así que mientras tanto, te pido que lo visites, estoy segura que se calmará si escucha tu voz.

\- ¿Ya no recuerdas que convulsionó cuando acudí a su último llamado? - Dijo en tono serio.

\- Su estado era muy crítico y aún no es el mejor, no deja de llamarte insistentemente desde anoche.

\- No sirve de nada que me quede a su lado, ni si quiera sabemos si puede escucharnos, es mejor que entrene por si vuelven a atacarnos.

\- Te lo suplico. - Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas y la muchacha no pudo negarse más.

\- Bien, iré, no quiero que todos piensen que soy una malagradecida.

En medio del camino hasta la habitación del lord, Rin se disculpó con la sacerdotisa.

\- Han sucedido muchas cosas en poco tiempo y…

\- Sé cuánto te importa Sesshoumaru, y solo te puedo decir que en cierto modo lo comprendo, se parece mucho a Inuyasha, claro que eso no es algo que ellos deban saber. - Rin sonrió escuetamente. - El punto es que son muy necios y no se dan cuenta de que a veces, sin tener la intensión, lastiman y alejan a quienes más los quieren.

Al entrar vio a un pálido Sesshoumaru revolverse en la cama, repitiendo su nombre incansablemente.

Le habían trenzado el cabello y llevaba el torso completamente descubierto. Su hombro seguía vendado pero ya no sangraba.

Nunca lo había visto así, o más bien sí, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía con esos ojos. Solo pudo pensar en la magnífica y poderosa creatura que era, que ni su delicado estado le robaba su atractivo. Se sintió muy estúpida por estar enamorada de alguien como él, quien resguardado por su inmutable y ruda actitud, no hacían más que exhibirlo como el ser más bello y complejo sobre la tierra.

Se odió a sí misma y recordó lo que le había dicho antes de convulsionar. Sintió una punzada en la frente y finalmente se sentó al filo de su futón.

\- Aquí me tiene. - Dijo sin ganas y aún hastiada por la maraña de sentimientos.

\- Rin… - Llamó con voz ronca y esta vez fue él quien buscó su mano.

Cuando la encontró, la joven se estremeció y nuevamente se increpó interiormente que no pudiera exorcizar esas reacciones.

Alguien entró y sabía que era ella.

\- Gracias por venir.

\- No tiene que agradecer nada.

\- Iré a descansar un rato. Gracias por traerla Kagome.

Una fuerza la obligó a levantarse.

\- No vine antes porque no quería incomodar. - Dijo dirigiéndose a lady Nanao.

\- No incomoda para nada, y de verdad, ayuda más aquí que entrenando, él la necesita.

\- Lo sé.

La hanyou sonrió secamente.

\- Te dejo un momento con él, quiero ir a ver a mis niños. - Anunció Kagome.

\- Ve el tiempo que necesites, yo me quedo.

Una vez sola con él, en medio de la enorme pieza, tuvo ganas de gritar y reprocharle todos sus errores, aunque no pudiera escucharla.

Nuevamente la sombra del veneno se apropió de él. Otra vez su nombre. Volvió a sentarse al filo de su futón y esta vez él encontró su mano con facilidad, estaba sudada y fría.

La joven se quedó perdida, observando sus manos unidas cuando pudo sentir que el agarre era más fuerte y comenzaba a lastimarla. No quiso gritar para no alarmar a nadie, pero no lograba soltarse. De la nada, una fuerte energía la tumbó contra la pared.

Sesshoumaru tenía los ojos completamente rojos, encendidos por su posible transformación, aunque se notaba que luchaba por evitarla. La observó levantándose y sin darle tiempo a ninguna reacción, la tomó por el cuello.

Dolía. Sus garras la herían. Quería pedir auxilio y aunque pateó su abdomen no logró que la soltara. La elevó unos milímetros sobre el suelo.

\- Soy Rin… por favor…

Su voz amansó a la terrible bestia y la soltó inmediatamente, no sin antes sostenerla para evitar otra caída.

\- ¿Rin? - El demonio había reaccionado y comenzó a acariciar su rostro. - Eres tú, estás viva…

\- Aunque casi me mata. - Comenzó a toser.

\- ¿Yo? - Preguntó confuso y entonces se percató de los rasguños en su cuello.

Sus manos pasaron de su rostro a su cabello, y luego a sus hombros. La joven por su parte, sentía que todo el cuerpo le hormigueaba.

El lord finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que la tenía aún contra la pared. Se separó rápidamente y no pudo dejar de percibir el mudo reclamo de su cuerpo por falta de su calor.

Por alguna razón tambaleó y no fue capaz de sostenerse en pie. El demonio la sostuvo justo a tiempo.

\- No pude haberte golpeado. - Dijo con voz temblorosa, acariciando su rostro.

\- Solo trató de ahorcarme. - Dijo completamente sorprendida por la actitud de Sesshoumaru, una que ciertamente jamás había visto en todos los años que llevaba a su lado.

No pudo contenerse más y la abrazó. La apretó y depositó innumerables besos sobre su cabeza.

En medio del estrujón, Rin descansó su cabeza sobre su torso desnudo y en ese momento sintió que cruzó una línea. Era la piel de su pecho que ardía sobre su mejilla, su enorme cuerpo estrechándola, su olor a hierbas y lucha, su respiración aliviada por verla viva, sus besos en la cabeza, sus besos en la frente, sus manos acariciando su rostro, sus besos en los ojos, sus besos en la mejilla y sus labios rozando los suyos.

Rin se separó de un solo movimiento, y entonces el odio y la confusión que había sentido en los últimos días, también la invadieron.

\- Creí que estabas muerta. - La miró con sus profundos ojos dorados y la luna en su frente brilló.

\- Dayu nos salvó. - Retrocedió unos pasos al ver aquel destello.

\- ¿Estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente?

\- Sí.

La línea que había cruzado Rin no la había cruzado sola, él también lo hizo, de hecho, él lideró y provocó que llegaran hasta ese punto, y en ese preciso instante, sintió que su temperatura se elevaba y le exigía disminuir el espacio entre ambos.

Comenzó a dar pasos cortos para acercarse y ella sintió que su cerebro no trabajaba adecuadamente, que no podría o tal vez no quería escapar de la situación que estaba por iniciar.

Totalmente poseído por las sensaciones del momento, y haciendo uso de sus poderes sobrenaturales, se movió como un rayo y colocó las trancas de las puertas y ventanas. Entonces Rin hizo lo único se le ocurrió; lo apuntó con su arco y flecha.

\- No se mueva. - Su voz tembló aunque sus brazos eran firmes. - El veneno quizá le hizo olvidar los últimos acontecimientos. - _Sus besos estuvieron a punto de hacerte olvidar hasta tu nombre._ Una molesta voz habló en su cabeza. - En los últimos meses han intentado matarme más de una vez, y le recuerdo que la primera fue porque usted me echó de aquí.

\- Perdóname, te juro que pasaré mi vida demostrándote lo arrepentido que estoy. - Avanzó un poco más.

\- ¡Dije que no se mueva! - Habló fuerte pero sin gritar.

\- He tenido pesadillas, imaginándote muerta, creyendo que jamás te volvería a ver... - La miró de pies a cabeza. Le pareció que estaba más alta y delgada de lo normal, llevaba el pelo suelto, y usaba un ligero kimono verde agua que abrazaba sus curvas con delicadeza. Era bellísima, siempre lo había sido y sintió, desde el fondo de su alma, que podía, que tenía el derecho de verla y tenerla con total libertad. - Te necesito.

La susodicha no entendió en ese momento lo que realmente significaban esas palabras.

\- Será mejor que llame a Kagome para que revise que esté bien.

\- No puedo estar mejor.

\- Le juro que si sigue avanzando no dudaré en lanzarle más de una flecha. - Dijo apretando los dientes.

El demonio avanzó y en amenaza, Rin disparó una flecha que solo rozó su hombro sano, provocando a penas un rasguño.

Sesshoumaru limpió con un dedo el delgado hilo de sangre que comenzó a caer.

\- Tienes una puntería estupenda.

\- Será mejor que no la ponga a prueba.

\- Baja tu arco.

\- No.

\- No eres capaz.

\- No, no he podido… - Rin sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - Solo quiero que deje de acercarse.

\- ¿Me estás confesando que has intentado matarme? - Preguntó atónito.

\- La muerte no es nada en comparación a lo que he tenido que pasar desde que me echó.

\- Nunca quise que te vayas, solo quería protegerte. - Dijo en un tono más suave, tratando de controlar sus ganas por hacer valer su autoridad.

\- ¿Protegerme? - Rió con amargura mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. - Me hicieron pedazos, de muchas formas y usted se atreve a decir que buscaba protegerme.

\- Sé que no lo comprendes, fue un desesperado intento por impedir que sucediera lo que ahora sé que de todas formas pasará. - La miró fijamente.

\- Lo que va a pasar es que abrirá esa maldita puerta para que yo pueda salir a buscar a Kagome.

\- No volveré a permitir que te alejes de mí, este es tu lugar, esta habitación también va a ser tuya y lo sabes perfectamente.

La respiración de Rin se agitó. Por fin le quedaba claro el verdadero significado de sus palabras, y no sabía qué le daba más miedo. Reuniendo valor, intentó por última vez zafarse de esa situación.

\- No se atreva, entienda que usted jamás va a volver a tocarme.

\- No puedes evitarlo. - Dijo con la voz ronca, como tratando de seducirla.

\- Jamás me tendrá.

Odio, resentimiento, celos, amor y una total confusión. Rin disparó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Afortunadamente, la flecha se desvió por una maniobra del lord. Sin que se diera cuenta de nada, la muchacha había sido desarmada por un fino haz de luz.

Esta vez sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella y avanzó lentamente.

\- Por favor… - Lloriqueó.

\- No tengas miedo.

\- No es miedo, simplemente no quiero esto.

\- Lo quieres tanto como yo.

\- Hubo un tiempo en que sí, justo antes de que me echara, pero ya no más, dese cuenta de que esto no puede ser.

\- Debió ser desde que lo deseé.

\- El agradecimiento, la admiración… - _El amor._ \- Todo lo que sentía por usted dejó de existir cuando me expulsó de este castillo, y aunque haya tenido que volver, ya no soy la misma de antes, eso que busca ya no está aquí. - Se tocó el pecho, en el lado del corazón.

El lord estaba estupefacto.

\- ¡Rin! - Tocaron a la puerta. - ¿Estás bien? - Más golpes. - Está cerrado. - Era la voz de Dayu.

\- Tal vez le resulte mejor su discurso con su prometida. - Dijo en un susurro, dolida y molesta, y entonces su interlocutor comprendió todo.

El taiyoukai no lo pensó más. Se acercó a ella de todas formas. Tomó su rostro con algo de rudeza y le plantó un beso corto con los labios abiertos, logrando que la punta de su lengua rozara los de su protegida. Ella no pudo reaccionar, solo cerró los ojos y sintió la deliciosa humedad de su boca calentar la suya por unos segundos.

\- Voy a aclarar este malentendido y tú dejarás de rechazarme. - Dijo con firmeza.

El lord abrió la puerta y Moura corrió a abrazar a Rin.

\- Lord Sesshoumaru, pudimos sentir su energía vital, es un gusto verlo de vuelta.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Están bien? - Preguntó extrañado por las expresiones de ambos.

\- Mi niña, tu cuello...

\- El señor Sesshoumaru despertó con ganas de ahorcarme. - Moura se llevó las manos a la boca. - Tranquila, todo está bien, tenía pesadillas y estaba muy confuso, afortunadamente no pasó a mayores. - Dijo seria.

\- Vamos a curarte.

\- Solo son unos rasguños.

Moura arrastró a la joven fuera de la habitación como si se tratara de una pequeña niña.

Lady Nanao apareció e hizo una reverencia.

\- Parece que la señorita Rin al fin logró que despertara.

\- Solo ella podía hacerlo. - Dijo sin preámbulos.

La hanyou esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Todos lo están esperando.

\- Me visto y los alcanzo.

\- Bien, permiso.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda para vestirse?

\- No hace falta, más bien, debo agradecerte por proteger a Rin y a los demás.

\- No es nada, fue usted quien se percató de que irían detrás de ella.

\- Ve y espérame con el resto.

Más tarde, en el despacho de Sesshoumaru, las tensiones parecían haber regresado.

\- No comprendo cómo pudo cometer una imprudencia tan grande, la intensión de alejarla, en primera instancia, fue salvaguardarla de esta absurda guerra. - Le dijo duramente a lord Basho.

\- Rin está a salvo ahora. - Habló Shippou, tratando de tranquilizar a un Sesshoumaru que parecía haber despertado dispuesto a pelearse con todos.

\- Sé que te das cuenta que el peligro es mayor ahora. - Miró al kitsune seriamente.

\- Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo que debemos hacer en seguida, es pensar en una estrategia, llegar a un acuerdo, estar unidos y proteger a nuestras familias. - Recalcó Inuyasha.

\- Tal vez sería bueno esconder a Rin en algún lugar lejano. - Observó Takeshi.

\- Olvídate de eso, yo la cuidaré personalmente. - Señaló el lord del oeste, intuyendo las intensiones de su jefe de tropas. - No volveré a alejarla, ya nos dimos cuenta de que no es la solución.

\- Apresure su unión con mi hermana, tienen ese compromiso desde hace muchos años.

\- Eso solo fue un absurdo trato que se dio bajo presión.

\- Lo digo porque al unirse con un medio demonio, estaría exponiendo claramente su posición ante todos, y enfatizando que este caos, no es más que un pretexto para iniciar conflictos que solo buscan favorecer a ciertos grupos de poder.

\- Brillante. - Alabó Miroku. - Aunque me temo que lord Sesshoumaru no está muy animado en unirse con la encantadora lady Nanao.

Sesshoumaru lo miró con desdén.

\- Piénsalo hijo, tu madre pensó que así nos protegeríamos de los enemigos de aquella época, y la situación actual es muy similar. - Dijo Basho.

\- No lo haré y el compromiso queda disuelto.

\- Lo siento Sesshoumaru, pero es mejor si todos creen que ella sigue siendo tu prometida, te recuerdo que eso desvió la atención sobre Rin, al menos por un tiempo, y nos permitió salvarla. - Habló su medio hermano muy preocupado.

\- Cuente conmigo para lo que necesite lord Sesshoumaru, deseo con todo mi corazón que las amenazas terminen para ella y para todos.

El demonio se sintió más irritado. _¿Es posible que Dayu también desee a Rin? ¿Cómo pude llegar a este punto? ¿Cómo voy a convertirla en mi pareja en medio del caos de una disputa como esta?_ Pero lo más importante y difícil _¿cómo voy a conseguir que me perdone?_

Pasaron algunos días y Rin no se había vuelto a topar con Sesshoumaru, pues éste había iniciado una serie de visitas con el fin de buscar más aliados, incluso entre los poderosos de las aldeas humanas, cuyos armamentos y ejércitos serían útiles en un próximo levantamiento.

\- Si lord Sesshoumaru se presentara en mi casa, solo por miedo aceptaría ser su aliada. - Dijo Hatsue con gran expresividad.

\- No creo que el miedo sea el mejor vínculo entre aliados. - Habló seriamente.

\- Solo bromeaba, pero creo que no soy tan buena como tú haciéndolo.

Rin acarició la incipiente barriga de su amiga.

\- Hace días te noto rara... - La joven demonio dudó un instante. - Es por su prometida ¿verdad?

 _¿Cómo explicar todo lo que siento?_ Tampoco sabía cómo contarle lo que había pasado cuando despertó el taiyoukai.

\- Desearía que fuera más sencillo... es decir, primero me echa, después me busca y me rescata, luego nos atacan y de pronto está a punto de morir, me llama, y ahora resulta que tiene un compromiso… no sé si perdonarlo o acabar con todo, comenzar de nuevo muy lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Perdonarlo? - Cuestionó con asombro. - ¿Te ha pedido perdón? - Por la sorpresa, tenía los ojos lilas muy abiertos. - Me encantaría haber estado ahí… ¿cuándo fue eso? - Rin tragó saliva. - Cuando despertó… - Dijo acertadamente y con una sonrisa ante el nerviosismo de su interlocutora. - ¿Qué más te dijo?

\- Solo eso…

\- No te creo. - Su expresión se tornó seria. - Es muy evidente que estás enamorada de Sesshoumaru. Los que dicen que no lo notan, me temo que simplemente prefieren fingir que no se dan cuenta… pese a todo estás aquí bajo su protección, y tengo que decir que ese vehemente cuidado no es el que se le profesa a una simple protegida. - Respiró profundo. - Shippou no quiere que te lo diga pero es que… - Ya había comenzado y no podía arrepentirse. - Nos atacaron porque saben que tú eres su punto débil. Si te llegara a pasar algo, lo lastimarían de muerte... eso que el enemigo ha encontrado como debilidad de un demonio tan temido como él, puede jugar a tu favor si dejas de lado los errores del pasado. - Rin quiso interrumpir pero Hatsue le ganó. - Sé que hizo muy mal en echarte así, pero ahora entiendo que fue un acto de desesperación. - Rin recordó las palabras del propio Sesshoumaru tratando de justificarse. - Él sabía que lo habían descubierto, y tenía que evitar que te lastimaran, y sé que todo esto que te digo, puede confirmártelo él mismo, pero tu seguridad se ha convertido en su prioridad y por eso ha pospuesto las explicaciones y cualquier otro tema.

\- Cuando era una niña y él me salvó, yo te juro que no esperé nada más de él... me había devuelto la vida… - Rin no pudo contener las lágrimas. - Me había devuelto lo único que no puede regresar jamás, y después, cuando me dio un hogar, juré que le serviría por siempre… pero yo lo compliqué todo…

\- No digas eso.

\- Puse mis ojos en la luna cuando no era capaz de ver la cima de la montaña. - Dijo Rin como metáfora.

\- Sé que pronto todo se va a aclarar. - Dijo acariciando su espalda en forma de consuelo.

En otro lugar del gran castillo, Inuyasha era interrogado.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando.

\- No seas insensible Inuyasha, tenemos que ayudar.

\- Creo que ya hice bastante, puse en peligro a toda mi familia, de hecho seguimos en peligro.

\- Sabes bien que irían por nosotros de todas formas.

\- Él jamás me ha apoyado.

\- Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, sí lo ha hecho, además, no estamos haciendo esto solo por él, y ya no me cambies de tema. - Dijo la sacerdotisa en tono más serio.

\- No sé nada sobre eso, a penas recuerdo a mi madre y mucho menos sé sobre su relación con mi padre.

\- ¿Crees que Sesshoumaru rechaza a Rin porque es humana? ¿Crees que esas ideas en el fondo sí son importantes para él?

\- No lo creo, la verdad no lo sé… él siempre ha menospreciado a los humanos, pero todos sabemos que cambió desde que llegó Rin.

Kagome miró fijamente a su marido.

\- Cuando me hiciste tu mujer y quedé embarazada, estuve muy débil... - Dijo Kagome muy pensativa. - Tal vez esos peligros pueden ser mayores si se trata de un demonio… - Reflexionó.

\- Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no sé nada de eso. - Inuyasha se quitó la parte superior de su hakama y se acercó a Kagome. - Acabo de recuperar a mi mujer y no he recibido un solo beso. - Dijo ronroneando mientras se acercaba. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, la besó dispuesto a hacerle el amor.

xxxxxxx

\- Te vi jugando con los niños.

\- No puedo negarme, de pronto hay tanta alegría en el castillo, que es mejor que aproveche.

Dayu se sentó a su lado, en medio del jardín del castillo.

\- Extraño mi palacio.

\- Me imagino. - Dijo mirando hacia el suelo. - Yo extraño un poco los días tranquilos, aunque me encanta estar rodeada de tanta gente.

\- Somos muchos los invasores.

\- No me malinterpretes.

\- Tú tampoco… - Dayu respiró profundo. – Todos hemos estado al borde de la muerte en la última pelea y creo que debes saber que... - Rin lo miraba atentamente. Sus grandes ojos pardos y sus largas pestañas lo cautivaban. - Sería muy feliz que me permitieras ser más cercanos.

Rin se quedó perpleja. Él tomó sus manos.

\- Eres la mujer más hermosa y fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, sería un honor que me permitieras cuidarte siempre.

La joven se soltó rápidamente.

\- Dayu, yo… - _¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? De pronto no se siente bien rechazar a alguien como Dayu por el señor Sesshoumaru._

\- No tienes que responderme ahora mismo, solo quiero que sepas que sería el ser más dichoso del mundo si al menos me dieras la oportunidad.

Nuevamente tomó sus manos. Sus palabras se sintieron tan honestas. No supo cómo pero se dejó llevar. Dayu acercó su rostro y rozó sus labios muy despacio. Rin estuvo a punto de corresponder pero repentinamente se puso de pie.

\- Discúlpame Dayu, no estoy lista para esto.

\- Discúlpame tú a mí, solo piénsalo.

\- No quiero lastimarte, yo realmente no puedo aceptar tu propuesta. - _No podré nunca._

Se retiró casi corriendo.

A lo lejos, una pequeña silueta había presenciado todo.

Más días en el Sengoku se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los habitantes del gran catillo del oeste parecían más tranquilos, al menos la mayoría.

\- Muy bien Rin, sinceramente ya no creo que puedas ser mejor.

\- Es porque eres el mejor maestro. - Sonrió satisfecha.

Takeshi no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizado por su sonrisa.

\- Hace mucho que no sonreías así.

\- Bueno, es que casi me mataron ¿recuerdas? - Dijo con sorna. Para sorpresa de su interlocutor, la expresión de la joven pasó a ser muy seria de pronto.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Creo que eres una de las personas en las que más confío, y sospecho que eres de los pocos que comprenden mi postura.

\- No me gusta a dónde va esta conversación.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a irme muy lejos de aquí.

Los ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron en los ojos castaños.

\- Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, menos eso.

\- ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a lord Sesshoumaru? - Dijo desafiante.

\- Estarías arriesgando tu propia vida y no puedo permitirlo.

\- ¿Crees que todo este circo es el mejor lugar para mí? - Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Aquí estás protegida por todos.

\- Solo quiero mi propia vida, quiero tomar mis propias decisiones, necesito alejarme de todo esto…

\- Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, yo… - No pudo evitarlo. Se acercó y tomó su rostro en sus manos.

Rin se sintió aliviada, tal vez sí lograría convencerlo.

\- Ayúdame, eres el único que puede hacerlo. - Rin descansó su mano en el antebrazo masculino.

Takeshi la miró fijamente y estuvo a punto de robarle un beso, pero alguien los interrumpió.

\- Lamento la interrupción. - Dijo Jaken. - Mi amo bonito te espera en su despacho, y la verdad no tiene cara de buenos amigos, así que será mejor que no lo hagas esperar, niña tonta.

\- ¿Y cuándo ha tenido otra cara? - Dijo pesadamente.

La joven se marchó y Jaken escudriñó a Takeshi con sus enormes ojos de sapo.

\- No me gusta lo que estás haciendo.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- El señor Sesshoumaru ya no quiere que entrenes a Rin.

\- Eso es algo que ella debería decidir.

\- Sabes que las cosas no son así con mi amo bonito.

Takeshi no dijo más, tomó sus armas y se retiró.

Al llegar al despacho, la cara de Sesshoumaru era mucho peor de lo que imaginó.

\- Aquí estoy.

\- Ya te vi. - Dijo Sesshoumaru de forma muy tensa.

El clima era tenso y Rin no entendía muy bien por qué.

\- Dime... - Estaba enojado, estaba seguro que los mataría si los tuviera en frente. - ¿Cuándo vas a volver a respetarme?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Quiero que me expliques y me des una buena razón para no matar a Dayu.

Rin supo entonces a qué se refería y trató de disimular.

\- Porque es hermano de su prometida y también su aliado. - Dijo con un descaro que a ella misma le sorprendió.

\- Primer punto; Nanao no es mi prometida. Segundo punto; su padre fue el que le confirmó a mis enemigos que sigues bajo mi protección y que eres mi más grande debilidad.

Rin se sorprendió de que hablara del tema sin filtros.

\- Todos saben que me echó así que ni se preocupe por eso, no creo que se traguen esa historia.

Por inercia, la joven se dio la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse, pero Sesshoumaru usó sus poderes y en solo unos segundos, la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en una mujer tan desvergonzada?

\- No lo soy. - Dijo respirando con dificultad. Los brazos de Sesshoumaru tenían inmovilizados los suyos. La fuerza del apretón y la cercanía de sus cuerpos le impedían mover sus piernas.

\- ¿Crees que no sé que ese hanyou te besó?

\- No sé de qué habla. - Dijo tratando de sonar calmada pero su cuerpo quemaba por el contacto.

\- No te atrevas a mentirme. - Sesshoumaru descansó su frente en la suya.

De pronto ya no era solo su frente, sino todo su cuerpo que la tenían acorralada contra una pared. El cuerpo del demonio pesaba.

\- Por favor, no puedo respirar.

Sesshoumaru dejó descansar aún más todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Trató de besarla pero Rin le volteó la cara y eso fue la gota que derramó el pequeño envase de su paciencia.

Con una de sus grandes manos, tomó el rostro de su protegida y la obligó a que lo mirara.

\- Debí marcarte hace mucho tiempo.

Nuevamente eran palabras que no tenían mucho sentido para ella.

\- Déjeme ir, es obvio que ha perdido la cordura. - Dijo con dificultad, pues la mano del lord seguía presionando sus mejillas.

\- Ya te alejé una vez, porque pensé que no había mejor solución y solo logré que…

\- Que lo odiara. - Completó su frase rápidamente.

Sesshoumaru se alejó despacio sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Solo siento desprecio por usted, por ser tan cobarde… no tiene idea por lo que pasé, no sabe lo que me dijeron ni lo que me hicieron, me ha lastimado tanto que hubiera sido mejor que me dejara morir luego del ataque de esos lobos…

\- No digas eso, tu vida es más importante que la mía.

\- No le creo nada.

Rin se dio media vuelta y estuvo dispuesta a irse pero Sesshoumaru nuevamente la atrapó y esta vez la llevó volando, literalmente, lejos de ahí.

xxxxxxx

\- No me estás dejando más opciones.

Sesshoumaru no había conseguido que Rin dejara de golpearlo, así que decidió atarla para inmovilizarla, y vendarle los ojos mientras viajaban quién sabe a dónde en el lomo de Ah - Un.

\- Esto no mejora en absoluto las cosas entre usted y yo.

No hubo más comentarios por parte del lord.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y el demonio la bajó de la bestia.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si nos atacan? Yo particularmente, soy la presa perfecta en estos momentos.

\- Tengo muchos soldados cerca de este lugar.

Cuando retiró la venda de sus ojos, se quedó maravillada. Era un castillo pequeño, completamente blanco y con filos negros en los techos.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Es el palacio que mi padre le regaló a mi madre cuando los conflictos llegaron hasta el castillo del oeste.

\- Quiero regresar.

\- No irás a ningún lado. Me vas a escuchar y aunque intentes huir, la única puerta está vigilada, además, los muros son demasiado altos y están asegurados.

El lord ingresó al castillo y a Rin no le quedó más opción que seguirlo.

El interior era del color del bambú, lo que le daba un toque más cálido. No habían muchos muebles, solo unos cuantos zabutones. Incapaz de pensar en algo que le permitiera escapar, se dejó caer sobre uno de ellos.

\- Cuando te confesaste aquella vez... - Comenzó a decir el lord. - quise decirte que comencé a admirar tu fortaleza desde el primer instante en que te convertiste en mujer.

No podía mirarlo, tenía la vista fija en sus manos y sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Esa transición, de niña a mujer, me hizo tener pesadillas. - Sesshoumaru recordó. - De pronto caí en la cuenta de que no solo era tu belleza, también era tu valentía, tu increíble fuerza a pesar de ser tan joven, tu sola presencia. - Trataba de recordar cada palabra que había ensayado. - Yo quería llenarte de kimonos y perfumes, pero tú buscabas el arco y tu flecha, y no dejabas de repetirme que si una nueva guerra llegaba, me defenderías con tu vida, que lucharías junto a mi ejército hasta el final.

Sesshoumaru tomó una de sus manos pero ella se soltó, aunque no fue brusca.

\- No fui el único en percatarse de tus innumerables cualidades. A mi despacho llegaron algunos valientes que se atrevieron a pedirme permiso para cortejarte. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no te podría ver jamás con alguien más, que te quiero solo para mí.

Lo que escuchaba no era cierto, era producto de su imaginación.

La noche comenzaba a caer y el atuendo de Rin no era el más apropiado.

El demonio se percató de que su protegida tiritaba levemente. Decidió quitarse la parte posterior de su hakama y la envolvió para abrigarla.

\- Lady Nanao y yo fuimos comprometidos hace muchos años, en un momento de conflicto, pero jamás le tomé importancia.

Rin seguía sin mirarlo.

\- En la última batalla, fue Dayu quien tuvo la idea de que desviáramos la atención, esparciendo el rumor de que su hermana era mi prometida, y resultó, nos dio algo de tiempo y pudimos salvarte. - El taiyoukai tomó el mentón de su protegida con delicadeza y la obligó a mirarlo. - No llores, por favor. - Besó sus ojos con ternura, como nunca creyó que podía hacerlo. - Te he tenido demasiadas veces en mis brazos, a punto de morir, hoy te quiero tener en mis brazos, solo mía.

Su voz suave y gutural la hicieron ingresar a ese nuevo mundo que él le estaba mostrando, como la vez que despertó repentinamente de su delirio, aunque era algo diferente en ese momento.

\- He estado buscando aliados, en su mayoría parejas formadas por un demonio y una humana… yo…

¡El temido y poderoso lord de las tierras del oeste titubeaba tratando de explicarse!

Rin disfrutó un poco de la situación, pero luego sintió como si una burbuja se reventara en su pecho y se dejó arrastrar por todo lo que su tormentoso amor le hacía sentir.

La joven alargó su blanco y delgado cuello, y depositó un casto beso en los labios del demonio.

Sesshoumaru se estremeció. Tomó una de sus manos nuevamente y la besó.

\- No vuelva a echarme de su lado.

\- Nunca. - Tomó ambas manos y las besó con devoción. - Es solo que no comprendes, tenía que estar preparado... soy un demonio, y tú eres una humana muy joven.

\- No importa lo que aparento, solo lo que en verdad soy y quiero ser.

Sesshoumaru besó sus manos otra vez. Cargó a la joven y la llevó a otra estancia. La depositó en el futón y se echó a su lado.

\- No haré nada que tú no desees. - Dijo absorto en sus ojos, acariciando la piel de sus mejillas, delineando con sus garras las curvas de su rostro y labios.

\- Tengo miedo.

\- No lo tengas.

\- Esto es demasiado para mí, todo lo que ha dicho… Tal vez estoy loca, escuchando palabras que usted no es capaz de pronunciar.

Sesshoumaru la calló con un beso lento. Rin pareció resistirse al principio, pero su húmeda lengua la excitó tanto que abrió la boca gustosa.

El beso se encendió y entonces no fue capaz de impedir que una de sus grandes manos explorara su pecho. Sintió como el pezón se endurecía por sus caricias y fue en ese momento que un poco de cordura lo golpeó y dejó de acariciarla.

\- Rin… - Habló sobre sus labios. - Pídeme que pare y te juro que lo haré.

\- No me deje nunca más… - Deslizó sus dedos por la cabellera platinada. - No me deje… - Atrajo su mano y la colocó nuevamente sobre su pecho.

Esta vez el taiyoukai la besó con voracidad y Rin respondió con la misma hambre.


	6. Más apasionado

¡Al fin de vuelta! La vida de una escritora aficionada es muy dura (quisiera escribir a tiempo completo, pero ya saben, tengo que trabajar) y en verdad lamento mucho que haya tardado tanto en actualizar. Estuve en medio de muchos papeleos y trámites que complicaron mi precioso tiempo libre. En fin, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y como siempre espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Nota especial: Para los fans de esta pareja, les cuento que tengo otro fanfic sobre ellos llamado "Únicamente mía", en donde he usado una imagen en miniatura, del artista **eagiel** que está en la web Deviatart. En el caso de esta historia, usé un trabajo del artista **Niko Silent Whitesnow** , al que pueden encontrar en la página zerochan. No quería dejar de darle los créditos a ambos y de paso invitarlos a disfrutar de su talento.

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Más apasionado**

 _¿Estoy soñando?_

Su pecho estaba a punto de estallar. El desenfrenado beso que estaba recibiendo del ser que más la atormentaba, la obligaba a responder con la misma intensidad. Se sintió abrumada, casi atropellada por las insistentes caricias en esa parte de su anatomía.

De cualquier forma, sintió que no tenía más opción que dejarse arrastrar por el mar de sensaciones que la voracidad de la boca de Sesshoumaru le otorgaba.

El demonio sintió que una poderosa urgencia comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Imaginó muchas veces ese momento, y ahora que se había arrojado sobre su protegida, su deseo lo obnubilaba.

Todo en su vida se basaba en su autocontrol, o lo que para los demás se traducía en su fría y estoica personalidad. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una bestia a punto de devorarse a la jugosa presa que por tanto tiempo codició desde las sombras, un ser reducido al apasionado anhelo de su alma.

Percibió que el corazón de la joven latía muy fuerte, como si estuviera asustada, así que decidió retirar, muy a su pesar, la mano que acariciaba uno de sus redondos y pequeños senos. A pesar de eso, se negó a romper por completo el contacto, y apretó con algo de fuerza el delgado brazo de su protegida.

Sus ropas comenzaron a significar un gran estorbo, y tuvo que luchar con todo lo que le restaba de razón para evitar arrancárselas de una sola maniobra.

Azotada por sus dudas e inseguridades, rompió el beso que estaba a punto de asfixiarla. Completamente avergonzada y confundida, se sentó y agachó la cabeza. Su respiración era irregular y por inercia se llevó una mano al pecho.

El daiyoukai gruñó levemente a causa de la abrupta separación, pero la imagen que la joven proyectó en ese momento, le devolvió a su ser ese control del que siempre se jactaba.

El deseo dio paso a la ternura; Rin parecía una pequeña niña, aterrada, frágil, desamparada, _justo como la primera vez que la vi_.

\- Rin… - Susurró.

\- Lo siento, señor Sesshoumaru, yo… - Cerró el escote de su kimono con una mano temblorosa.

\- Perdóname. - Se sintió un miserable por espantarla de aquella forma. Quería abrazarla, acurrucarla como cuando era niña, y asustaba por los rayos y truenos, corría a su lado. - Dudo mucho que alcances a comprender todo lo que provocaste en mí desde que te cruzaste en mi camino. Tu presencia me cambió por completo, aunque para muchos soy el demonio más sanguinario de estas tierras, la verdad es que solo tú conoces esta parte de mí que ignoré por largo tiempo, y que no está dispuesta a dejarte ir.

Su voz era suave pero profunda. Era él, el Sesshoumaru que por tanto tiempo había admirado y amado, pero también parecía ser otro.

Rin no lo miraba, estaba sentada de espaldas a él, encogida, estremecida por cada acto y palabra.

El demonio se puso de pie. Ahora era él quien le daba la espalda.

\- Ya es muy tarde para regresar. - Fue incapaz de mirarla. Se sentía aturdido y agotado. - Será mejor que pasemos la noche aquí. Dormiré en la habitación de al lado. Por favor abrígate, en ese mueble hay varias mantas.

\- Señor Sesshoumaru… - Casi gritó.

Esta vez tuvo que voltear y entonces sus ojos se conectaron nuevamente. ¡Qué bella y dulce era!

\- Siento que aún estoy procesando todo y solo… - Rin se ruborizó. - Duerma conmigo, por favor. - Habló con firmeza a pesar de su bochorno.

Los ojos del lord se mostraron más que sorprendidos, y pese a la vergüenza que la joven proyectó en ese momento, mantuvo la mirada clavada en las pupilas doradas su interlocutor.

Sesshoumaru caminó y se acercó hasta ella. Se agachó y depositó un beso en su frente, logrando que la muchacha enrojeciera aún más.

\- Gracias Rin.

El temido demonio se tumbó al lado de su protegida. No se atrevió a tocarla, temía asustarla otra vez y no ser capaz de controlarse si volvía a sentir la tibieza de su piel. Aunque aún notoriamente incómoda, Sesshoumaru disfrutó de apreciar la belleza de su rostro tan cerca.

Su piel blanca, sus labios gruesos y rectos, sus marcas, sus ojos grandes y rasgados que sin duda colaboraban en proyectar su enigmática mirada dorada, y su cabello plateado que justo en ese instante brillaba hasta parecer blanco bajo la luz de la luna ¿Cómo se supone que evitaría enamorarse de él?

La contempló a su antojo, como siempre hacía a escondidas, pero esta vez con la certeza de que ella lo sabía. Finalmente la joven cayó exhausta, y no supo en qué momento se acomodó sobre su pecho.

Aprovechó la oportunidad y se quitó las prendas que le cubrían el tronco con cuidado de no despertarla, para sentir más de cerca su calidez. Sus garras jugaron despreocupadamente con las puntas de su pelo oscuro y sedoso. Su aroma le llenaba todos los sentidos. Estaba emborrachado por el calor corporal de Rin, por las suaves curvas que descansaban sobre su cuerpo. La apretó más y entonces, después de mucho tiempo, se quedó completamente dormido.

 _\- ¡Rin! - La llamó. Estaba muy preocupado, aunque su inalterable actitud no lo demostrara en absoluto._

 _\- ¡Señor Sesshoumaru, aquí! - Respondió feliz._

 _\- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetir que no te alejes de mí?_

 _\- Nunca me iré de su lado, señor Sesshoumaru. - Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña._

 _\- No me refiero a eso. - Cada vez que Rin decía alguna frase como esa, algo en su interior se regocijaba. - Cuando viajemos no debes alejarte, alguien podría atacarte._

 _\- ¡No importa, el señor Sesshoumaru vendrá a rescatarme!_

 _\- Sería mejor que evites esa situación. - Dijo algo irritado._

 _La niña respondía sin despegar la vista de unas flores que se hallaban en medio de un inmenso bosque, y que también rodeaban un grupo de tumbas._

 _\- Señor Sesshoumaru… - Llamó mientras se agachaba a observar más de cerca las lápidas._

 _\- Dime._

 _\- Algún día, cuando yo muera… ¿podría prometerme que no se olvidará de mí?_

 _\- No seas tonta. - Dijo el lord y sintió que algo oprimía su pecho._

 _La niña extendió una mano y le regaló una flor. Repentinamente, ésta se convirtió en polvo, al igual que el cuerpo de la pequeña._

El demonio gritó su nombre y rompió con la serenidad del lugar.

A pesar del susto, la joven no fue capaz de apartarse de su cómoda posición. Estaba en su regazo y Sesshoumaru tenía el rostro de su protegida atrapado en sus manos.

\- Tranquilo, fue una pesadilla. - Rin posó sus manos en las que sujetaban su cara.

\- Eres tú en verdad. - Dijo aliviado. Recargó su frente en la de la mujer, aún agitado por las emociones que su sueño le había provocado.

Más consolado por la realidad, descansó la cabeza en el hombro de Rin y fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que el demonio tenía el torso descubierto. Nerviosa, quiso alejarse, pero el repentino abrazo de Sesshoumaru la dejó inmóvil.

\- He estado a punto de perderte demasiadas veces, ya no creo poder soportarlo más. - La apretó y hundió la nariz en su cuello.

 _¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿A caso buscas que te ame más?_

Rin no pudo evitar llorar. Jamás esperó que el lord fuera capaz de decir algo así, y a pesar de todo eso, la guerra, su orgullo y otros obstáculos le impedían abrirse completamente a esa nueva situación. Había confesado su amor antes pero fue rechazada, y ahora, algo en su interior, no la dejaba regresar a ser esa Rin completamente devota y enamorada.

Trató de calmarse para evitar que el daiyoukai se diera cuenta de su gran confusión y entonces trató de separarse, pero el beso que recibió la frenó.

Recordar en un sueño, ese favor que su protegida le pidió hace tantos años, había removido todo en su interior. Las cosas estaban muy claras en su particular forma de ver el mundo. El amor era algo de humanos, y aunque él lo conocía y lo veía en los que estaban a su alrededor, ciertamente no se preocupada por darle un título a lo que sentía, y finalmente comprendía a la perfección lo que Rin significaba para él.

La marcaría cuando estuviera lista y la convertiría en la señora del palacio. Sus miradas, sus risas, su belleza, su fortaleza y todo de ella serían solo para él.

El beso fue suave, lento, pausado, tranquilo, aliviado de tenerla en sus brazos, de que ese privilegio fuera solo suyo. Se separó toscamente al recordar que Dayu también había probado sus labios.

\- Lo lamento. - Se puso de pie enfurecido y le dio la espalda. Estaba seguro de que si lo volvía a ver, sería capaz de destazarlo.

\- No se disculpe señor Sesshoumaru, yo… - _Realmente soy muy feliz con sus besos_. Se ruborizó y se reprochó mentalmente por pensar una cosa de ese calibre.

\- Rin… - Sesshoumaru se volteó y se perdió en sus ojos. La atrajo y la abrazó nuevamente. - Necesito que comprendas que no pienso permitir que alguien más se te acerque. Mataré a quien lo intente.

La muchacha se soltó con vehemencia.

\- ¿Qué cosas dice? ¡No hable tan a la ligera de la muerte cuando acaba de terminar una guerra! - Dijo alterada, recordando la imagen de Sesshoumaru abatido en la última pelea.

\- Tienes razón. - _Me vuelvo tan torpe con ella. No puedo cometer este tipo de errores cuando necesito que sea completamente mía._

\- Le suplico, que cuando regresemos al palacio, evite crear una nueva guerra. - Pidió mientras se limpiaba el rostro, unas lágrimas caían sin que pudiera contenerse.

\- Prometo que me controlaré si evitas que se te acerquen.

\- Si se refiere a Dayu, le recuerdo que es un huésped de su palacio, el hijo de un soberano, ni usted ni yo podemos ser descorteses.

\- No te pido que lo seas, solo quiero que tengas en cuenta, que aunque no me hayas entregado tu cuerpo, ya eres mía, tu alma me pertenece y todos lo van a saber a penas pongamos un pie en el Castillo del Oeste.

\- ¡No me trate como un objeto! - Dijo sin pensar, más por la fuerte impresión que por otra cosa.

\- Nunca te he tratado como uno. - Su semblante serio reapareció. - Comprende que eres el único ser que quiero y necesito que permanezca a mi lado, por siempre.

Rin estaba completamente conmovida. Esa era, sin lugar a dudas, una declaración, muy al estilo de un demonio de su tipo. _Esta es su forma de amarme, él sí me ama…_ Concluyó para sus adentros.

\- Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

\- Tengo toda la vida para esperarte, por el momento solo quiero que todos sepan que está prohibido acercarse a ti con intensiones similares a las de Dayu, o pagarán las consecuencias.

Algo en sus entrañas se estremeció.

Por mucho tiempo sintió que no le importaba a nadie, que si moría nadie sufriría por su ausencia, que no existía un lugar en el mundo para ella, que el ser que amaba no le correspondía, y ahora todo había cambiado.

Rin se movió alentada por la inercia y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su amado. Hundió el rostro en su pecho aún denudo y entonces comprendió que ese era su lugar, su hogar.

Sesshoumaru besó su cabeza y se separó. La joven se sintió muy sola y entonces una duda la entristeció. ¿Sería capaz de amarlo como él quería? ¿Qué pasaría con él cuando su efímera vida llegara a su fin? Ella no quería que sufriera con su ausecia.

Sus cavilaciones se terminaron cuando sintió algo frío sobre su cuello. El daiyoukai le estaba abrochando un collar, cuyo pendiente era una media luna. _Perfecto._

\- Señor Sesshoumaru, es precioso… gracias.

\- Espero que con esto sea suficiente, por ahora.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Este es el símbolo de mi raza, sino pueden respetarte llevando esto, no tendré compasión. - El demonio apreció su cuello blanco ahora adornado por su regalo. Acercó un dedo al colgante que ya descansaba sobre su piel. - Úsalo cada día y sería mejor que a partir de ahora me llamaras solo Sesshoumaru.

Su petición parecía más una orden que otra cosa, pero esta vez lo pasó por alto, estaba demasiado tensa por sentir los dedos del lord tan cerca de su piel.

¿En qué clase de creatura se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Por qué le causaba tanta desesperación la falta de contacto físico con ella? ¿Dónde rayos había quedado su autocontrol?

Como si de un imán se tratara, Sesshoumaru acercó sus labios a su cuello.

Rin se quedó paralizada al sentir su lengua caliente rozar su piel. Incapaz de hablar o hacer algo, cerró los ojos ansiosa por lo que podía pasar. Se sintió vulnerable pero que sus labios y lengua tocaran esa parte de su cuerpo, fue tan erótico que se descubrió deseando más. Un calor la rodeó y su vientre se estremeció al sentir la cercanía del demonio.

El lord la rodeó con sus brazos. Su aroma característico, su calor corporal, su piel suave, su cabello oscuro perfumado, cayendo por su propio cuello, por su cara, completamente hermosa. Quería fundirse con ella, marcarla, poseerla cada noche, derramarse en su interior, preñarla y que fuera solo suya.

El beso y las lamidas se iban transformando. El lord la apretó aún más y entonces atrapó su boca. Esta vez el beso fue más carnal. Su lengua encontró la suya y comenzó a enredarse con ella, a jugar provocativamente hasta robarle el aliento. Profundizó el beso llevando una mano a su nuca, para acercarla aún más, aunque fuera imposible. Su miembro latía bajo su cintura, ávido, esclavo de su pasión.

Fue mucho el tiempo que tuvo que adorarla en silencio. Escogió torturarse y fingir que su presencia o su ausencia no lo perturbaban. Fue un idiota al perder tanto tiempo dudando cuando ya había entendido que solo importaba su opinión, sus sonrisas, sus llantos y sus requerimientos. Ella nunca le exigió nada, parecía satisfecha con lo que le daba, hasta que le confesó sus sentimientos y él, estúpidamente, prefirió dejarse llevar por sus prejuicios y alejarla para que tuviera una vida como cualquier otra humana. Tantos años viviendo y parecía que no había aprendido nada. Dejó ir a lo único que consideraba verdaderamente suyo y no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie. Se aferró a la idea de que era por su bien y solo provocó desgracias y una dolorosa distancia física y emocional.

Estaba siendo arremetida con sus besos sofocantes, con las lamidas en su cuello, hasta sentir que estaba a punto de desmayarse. ¿Qué pasaría después? No tenía experiencia en eso, estaba asustada pero también quería demostrarle que aunque sus pensamientos fueran un completo desastre, sus sentimientos sí eran claros, y aunque tratara de hacerse la dura luego de los últimos hechos, _lo amo tanto._

El bulto cerca de su vientre la asustó y el lord pudo notarlo. Un auto golpe mental logró que se detuviera sin ser brusco.

\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo Rin? - Descansó su frente en la de ella, exhausto. _Estoy perdido._

\- Señor Sesshoumaru… - Rin se ruborizó.

\- Tengo que controlarme pero tú no colaboras.

¿Qué no colaboraba? ¿Quién era el que se arrojaba sobre ella cada vez que podía?

\- No olvido que he prometido esperarte.

\- En verdad, yo… - Se perdió en sus ojos dorados y deseó que sus brazos nunca la soltaran. - No quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo a su lado, pero todo esto es…

¿Estaba bien que volviera a él tan fácilmente, luego de que su separación había sido, en gran parte, a causa de su estúpido orgullo y obcecación? La muerte estuvo a punto de quitárselo y ella no tenía una espada que lo resucitara. Si se ponía a reflexionar, durante mucho tiempo pensó que morir era lo mejor, pero ahora, conocer lo que Sesshoumaru sentía por ella, la llenada de fuerza y valor, y tal vez la muerte, per se, seguía sin asustarla, pero causarle dolor al ser amado, o vivir en un mundo donde no existiera él, eran los peores escenarios.

Finalmente estaban volando sobre el lomo de Ah - Un. Sesshoumaru la tenía rodeada por la cintura y la cabeza femenina descansaba sobre su pecho.

 _"_ _No quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo a su lado"_ , esas palabras reflejaban lo que muy probablemente estaba angustiando a su protegida. Pero ya nada importaba; para él, el tiempo solo era un elemento más del mundo que les había tocado vivir, y si de vivir se trataba, sabía perfectamente que quería hacerlo al lado de Rin, el tiempo que sea.

Cuando llegaron, Moura los recibió con el rostro algo desencajado. Rin solo la abrazó, como hace mucho tiempo no hacía.

\- Señor Sesshoumaru, estaré un momento con Hatsue.

\- No tardes.

Cuando Rin se perdió de vista en medio del gran jardín, Moura no pudo contenerse.

\- Me alegro que finalmente hayas podido ser honesto con ella, pero más que lo hayas sido contigo mismo.

Sesshoumaru solo la miró con su usual semblante serio.

\- Te están esperando en tu despacho.

\- No pierdas de vista a Rin.

Esta vez Moura no dijo nada. Definitivamente, aunque haya sido honesto al fin, había muchas cosas que aún no sabía cómo manejar.

En otro lado del gran palacio, una medio demonio estaba en completo shock.

\- ¿Qué?... - Sintió escalofríos de solo imaginarse al temido Sesshoumaru teniendo ese tipo de actitudes. - ¿Cómo avanzaron tanto? ¿Te sientes bien? - Dijo con la mirada fija en su colgante.

\- Aún no estoy segura, es demasiada información y a veces dice cosas que no entiendo. - Se quedó pensativa. - Además yo… soy humana y…

\- Rin… - Tomó la mano de su amiga. - Él te eligió por encima de todo eso, tu tiempo o su tiempo en este mundo no tienen demasiado valor sino lo comparten ¿me dejo entender?

\- Creo que sí.

Unas pisadas se acercaron y entonces sintió que alguien la abrazaba por el cuello. Un corto beso fue depositado en su mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho? - Kagome revisó su cuello pero no había ninguna marca. Un poco extrañada trató de disimular.

\- Estoy bien. - Rin se ruborizó.

\- Estoy muy feliz por ti. - Kagome miró rápidamente a Hatsue y ésta le guiñó un ojo.

A pesar de que Rin tenía muchas dudas, y sabía que la más indicada para ayudarla era Kagome, prefirió no preguntar por el momento.

Luego de unos minutos de conversación tranquila, anunció que iría a su habitación pues se sentía muy cansada.

En medio del camino, se encontró con Dayu.

\- ¡Qué bueno verte Rin! - Le gritó mientras corría a su encuentro.

Ciertamente el joven hanyou era con quien menos se quería topar en ese instante. Repentinamente se detuvo y la miró muy sorprendido.

El olor de Sesshoumaru se percibía en el cuerpo de Rin y eso sencillamente no se lo esperó. Tal vez en el fondo sabía que existía la posibilidad de que la quisiera como su pareja, pero jamás pensó que alguien como él hubiera actuado tan rápido. Era evidente que se había percatado de que tenía muchos rivales.

\- Es una joya de gran valor. - Dayu no disimuló su incomodidad mientras observaba con atención la media luna en el cuello de Rin.

\- Sí. - Dijo tímidamente.

\- Rin… - Dijo armándose de valor. - Mi ofrecimiento sigue en pie, por favor, piénsalo.

La mujer se quedó pasmada durante unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad a su interlocutor. Estaba a punto de responder cuando pudo sentir que alguien estaba a su lado.

Tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar al percatarse de que se trataba de Sesshoumaru.

Ambas creaturas sobrenaturales se miraron fijamente.

\- Agradezco la ayuda de tu familia y todo lo que hiciste por Rin y los demás, pero me temo que tu ofrecimiento está totalmente fuera de lugar.

\- Quien debe decidir eso es Rin, ¿no le parece?

El daiyoukai guardó silencio. Tenía que mantener la serenidad.

\- Dayu… - Comenzó a hablar Rin. Por alguna razón, consideró que si no lo hacía, algo muy malo pasaría. - Yo también tengo que agradecerte, y aunque tu propuesta es muy dulce y generosa, debo declinarla.

El lord no estaba muy contento con la respuesta de la joven, pero al menos ya lo había rechazado y además, tenía a su favor el hecho de que el olfato de un medio demonio como el príncipe del norte, no era tan agudo como el suyo.

Colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de Rin y la alejó del lugar.

La tensión era evidente, aunque la muchacha no sabía muy bien qué había sucedido para provocarla. Hace varios minutos que seguían caminando hasta su habitación en completo silencio.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo frente a su dormitorio, obligando a su protegida a hacer lo mismo.

El demonio la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirara.

\- Tu elocuencia ha disminuido bastante. - Dijo con tono oscuro.

Rin sintió que algo en sus entrañas se revolvía y entonces apartó su mentón con brusquedad.

\- No sé a qué se refiere.

\- Sé que no quisiste ser descortés, pero la respuesta que le diste al príncipe del norte fue más que insatisfactoria.

\- ¿Y a quién se supone que tenía que satisfacer? - Preguntó altanera.

Sesshoumaru sonrió para sus adentros. No vio rastro de la Rin tímida y sumisa con la que durmió la noche anterior. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- No me está gustando tu entonación - Se sintió irritado pero por alguna razón, la situación también le causaba placer.

\- Y a mí no me gusta lo que está insinuando. - Dijo muy seria.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que insinúo? - Acercó su rostro al de su protegida con total descaro.

La expresión de victoria que se dibujó en el rostro del daiyoukai enfureció a Rin. Inocente de lo que podía provocar, cayó en la trampa y comenzó a jugar el mismo juego.

\- ¿Qué pretende? ¿Controlar hasta lo que converso con los demás? - Acercó su rostro, tan cerca, que sentía la respiración del demonio.

\- No se trataba de una simple conversación. - Dijo susurrando muy cerca de sus labios. - Ese maldito quería hacerte su mujer.

Rin reaccionó finalmente. Se alejó pero lo que encontró detrás fue la puerta de la habitación del youkai.

\- Está exagerando. - Dijo con la voz entrecortada. - Dayu solo quería que fuéramos más cercanos y tal vez, después…

\- No me interesa lo que te dijo. - Intuyendo las intensiones de la joven, Sesshoumaru la acorraló apoyando ambos brazos en la puerta. - Me importa lo que sé que en verdad quiere de ti.

\- Por favor, señor Sesshoumaru, déjeme ir a mi habitación, estoy muy cansada. - El valor desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

\- No hemos terminado esta plática, y sobre lo de ir a descansar a tu habitación, eso es más sencillo de lo que crees. - Nuevamente acercó sus labios a los de la muchacha. - Está justo detrás de ti.

Rin se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, incluso se cuestionó si había olvidado cómo respirar en ese momento.

El lord no desperdició el chance. La cargó y la metió a los aposentos que a partir de ese instante planeaba compartir con ella.

Para cuando reaccionó, ya estaba sentada sobre el futón del demonio. Lo miró fijamente, dolida, pero no pudo sostener esa actitud, pues Sesshoumaru la miraba como la noche anterior, como si al cruzar la puerta hubiera cambiado de personalidad.

La atención del demonio se centró en su pelo largo, cayendo por sus hombros, tan oscuro como la misma noche. Sin querer reprimirse más, se sentó frente a ella y tomó un mechón azabache. La joven dio un respingo al sentir su toque pero pronto se relajó. El lord recordó las innumerables veces en las que prefirió ocultar sus ganas por tocarla, por acariciarla o por tenerla cerca. En ese momento, de alguna forma, entendió que se había vuelto un ser mucho más demandante, que quería y necesitaba tenerlo todo ella, sin embargo, también se sentía incapaz de pedirle que las cosas avanzaran a su ritmo.

\- ¿Por qué últimamente no podemos entendernos? - Preguntó Rin en un hilo de voz.

\- Yo siento que nos estamos entendiendo mejor que nunca. - Dijo colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. - Intenta llamarme solo Sesshoumaru.

\- No es tan fácil y… estoy muy confundida.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Todo es muy confuso, creo que… me niego a creer que usted…

\- Esto no es de ayer. - Tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

Aunque su rostro seguía sereno, la dulzura se podía reflejar.

\- ¿No te basta con que me veas así luego de escuchar la propuesta de tu admirador? - Nuevamente un beso sobre su mano.

\- ¿Estaríamos aquí si no existiera un admirador?

\- Rin, desde el momento en que te pedí que te marcharas del palacio, después de tu confesión, me condené. - Recordó serio. - Te estuve buscando por tanto tiempo, pero eres tan lista que solo hasta que estuviste completamente herida te hallé.

Cansada por tantas emociones, se dejó envolver por los brazos masculinos.

Estaba a punto de caer completamente dormida, cuando recordó que no se había dado un baño decente desde que llegó.

\- Necesito asearme. - Dijo ruborizada.

\- Moura dejó todo listo en la otra estancia.

\- ¿Qué dice? - Se puso de pie de un solo movimiento.

\- Que Moura dejó todo lo necesario para tu baño en la otra estancia, además trajo y acomodó todas tus pertenencias aquí.

Rin sintió el rostro arder.

\- Sé que todo es muy repentino.

\- ¿Repentino?... es una locura, esto es…

\- Sí, me iba a volver loco si seguíamos distanciados, si seguías alejándote cada vez más de mí, por eso, aunque respete tus tiempos, yo no puedo seguir separado de ti.

Entre la vergüenza y las confesiones de Sesshoumaru, estaba segura que su corazón se iba a detener repentinamente.

Luego del baño, las cosas parecieron estar mejor.

Se metió en el futón de Sesshoumaru con una ligera yukata, y este sin mayor preámbulo, se acomodó a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Rin despertó y no encontró al lord acompañándola. Rápidamente se alistó y salió de su nueva habitación.

En la estancia principal se encontró a la sacerdotisa.

\- ¡Qué gusto me da verte Kagome!... quisiera hacerte unas preguntas.

\- Estaba esperando a que lo hicieras.

\- Pero antes… - Habló algo inquieta. - ¿Sabes si el señor Sesshoumaru está en su despacho?

\- Todos están en una reunión con las tropas.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? - Preguntó algo inquieta.

\- No, es solo que ya sabes, no se puede bajar la guardia.

\- Es verdad.

\- ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

\- ¿Mi pierna? - Se sorprendió al percatarse que el tema de sus heridas había pasado a un segundo plano.

\- Por lo visto ya estás muy bien.

\- ¡No es lo que crees! - Dijo alarmada.

\- Ya lo sé, y de cualquier forma es muy natural, ya eres la pareja de Sesshoumaru. - Dijo sonriente. - No esperes una declaración oficial de amor, aunque estoy segura que él se ha abierto contigo, y ya entiendes cómo es esto.

Rin suspiró profundamente.

\- A penas hace unos días no quería nada de él, pero después me secuestró y me obligó a escucharlo, y todo lo que había enterrado salió a la luz nuevamente.

\- Comprendo todo eso, han atravesado momentos muy duros, pero ya es hora de que ambos cedan y acepten lo que realmente sienten. No creo que quieras seguir haciéndote la insensible, cuando otra batalla puede estallar en cualquier momento.

\- De cualquier forma, mi vida es tan insignificante comparada a la de él…

\- Rin, lo único que te puedo decir sobre ese punto, es que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es aceptar la naturaleza de ambos, y vivir en plenitud este amor que sé que has soñado por mucho tiempo. No dudes más, mucho menos en estos tiempos tan difíciles.

El momento se rompió por un fuerte estruendo que parecía provenir del gran jardín. Ambas mujeres corrieron a dicho lugar.

Lo que Rin vio la obligó a ahogar un grito entre sus manos; Sesshoumaru y Takeshi estaban peleando.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse pero Inuyasha la atrapó justo a tiempo.

\- Ni se te ocurra entrometerte.

\- ¡Déjame ir, van a matarse!

Ambos levitaron con el fin de poner distancia entre ellos y Rin.

\- ¡Que me sueltes, Inuyasha!

\- Estoy seguro que esta es la única forma de que arreglen sus diferencias.

\- ¿Diferencias? - Luchaba en vano por zafarse. - Se trata de mi maestro y Sesshoumaru, por favor… Kagome… - Buscó apoyo en la sacerdotisa.

\- Si es lo que estoy pensando, supongo que algo de razón tienes, pero… - Tragó saliva mientras observaba fijamente la actitud de su cuñado. - Creo que es mejor que intervengas para que se detengan.

\- No lo haré. De verdad no sabes nada de esto mujer, es una cuestión de orgullo y honor.

\- ¡Me importa muy poco sus códigos de machos o demonios! - Los brazos de Inuyasha parecían de acero. - Ambos acaban de pelear una batalla, juntos ¿y ahora pretenden arreglar sus diferencias peleando? ¡No hay coherencia!

Inuyasha se distrajo unos segundos y la joven corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se trepó a un árbol. El hanyou la alcanzó pero la mirada que la joven le lanzó le recordó a las de su esposa.

\- Si no se detienen ahora mismo, me iré lejos de aquí ¿comprenden? - Los ojos verdes de Takeshi se clavaron en la mirada chocolate. - Tantos años corrigiendo mi carácter impetuoso y tú no puedes hacer lo mismo. - Gritó más para que su voz llegara claramente hasta donde los demonios levitaban.

\- Esto es entre Sesshoumaru y yo.

\- ¡No viviré en un mundo donde mi maestro y quien amo están a punto de matarse por quién sabe qué!

Takeshi relajó su semblante y sin más preámbulos, descendió.

Esta vez la joven se dejó ayudar por Inuyasha y cuando estuvo al nivel del jefe de las tropas del oeste, lo primero que hizo fue propinarle una bofetada.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Ya olvidaste que siempre hablamos de que protegeríamos a Sesshoumaru con nuestras propias vidas? ¡Te pedí que fueras mi maestro para hacerme más fuerte, para pelear a tu lado! ¿Dime qué se supone que es esto?

\- Te secuestró. - _También se enamoró de ti._

\- Claro que no, yo acepté ir con él para aclararlo todo.

\- Te ofrezco mis disculpas, ya entendí. - _Lo elegiste a él._

Rin suspiró y cayó al suelo. Takeshi iba a ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero Sesshoumaru apareció repentinamente a su lado.

\- Por fin me llamaste solo por mi nombre. - Susurró seductoramente en su oído y la alejó del lugar.


	7. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado

Sé que esta vez la espera fue muy larga, pero creo que es necesario que les cuente el norte del Perú y gran parte de Lima fue azotado por desastres naturales que afectaron a muchos. Gracias a Dios mi familia y yo no hemos tenido pérdidas de ningún tipo, pero los recortes de agua y luz han perjudicado las tareas cotidianas de gran parte de la población. Esperemos que todo acabe pronto. Gracias por su paciencia y disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Quiero estar siempre a tu lado**

 _¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¡¿A caso los demonios no son capaces de apreciar su propia vida?!_

Sesshoumaru la depositó en el suelo de la que ahora era la habitación de ambos.

Su protegida le dio la espalda y su instinto youkai no podía fallar; estaba más que furiosa y el cambio en su relajante aroma corporal le indicaba que algo no muy bueno estaba por suceder.

\- Por favor, explíqueme qué sucedió exactamente entre ustedes. - Habló con rabia contenida.

\- Takeshi y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes que resolver. - Dijo como cosa simple.

Rin respiró profundo, sintió que la estaba ofendiendo pero luchó por controlarse.

\- Sinceramente no vi que trataran de resolver nada. - Tragó saliva con dificultad. - Tanta insensatez de parte de dos demonios de su talla debe tener un gran motivo. - Dijo lo último con algo de ironía.

\- No te concierne.

\- ¿Sabe? - Dijo con escalofriante serenidad. - Usted me pide y exige actitudes y comportamientos muy propios de un adulto, pero cuando le conviene, vuelve a tratarme como una niña… como una torpe niña que le confesó su amor.

Las palabras de Rin se oyeron tan amargas que dejaron en shock al demonio. Su rostro hermoso lucía muy pálido y tenía la mirada cansada.

\- Takeshi fue muy claro al decir que lo había enfrentado porque me secuestró. Puedo entender, hasta cierto punto, su confusión y preocupación, sin embargo, eso no termina de justificar por completo que se hayan enfrentado de esa manera, así que necesito saber qué hizo que dos seres como ustedes, que han luchado juntos por la paz de estas tierras en incontables oportunidades, hayan perdido el juicio hasta tal extremo que estuvieron cerca de matarse en frente de todos, en frente de mí. - Llevó una mano a su pecho y esta vez su tono de voz reflejó miedo.

\- Eso es solo entre él y yo. - Dijo sin expresión en el rostro, aunque por dentro se sentía completamente ofuscado por la conversación.

\- ¡Deje de tratarme como una idiota! - Gritó sin poder contenerse más.

Esta vez el rostro inmutable de Sesshoumaru se turbó y fue más que notorio.

La muchacha se acercó al demonio y sin previo aviso tomó su rostro y casi sin reconocerse a sí misma, acercó su boca peligrosamente a la del lord, quien paralizado por su actitud, solo pudo sentir con confuso deleite, la mordida que hizo sangrar su labio inferior.

Consciente, aunque inmóvil, de que un hilo de sangre se deslizaba hasta su barbilla, permitió que varias preguntas acosaran su ya bastante conmocionada mente. _¿Cómo explicarle a Rin que su maestro se había enamorado de ella? ¿Qué efecto tendría? ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto se daba cuenta que ella también lo quería? ¿Era seguro si le confesaba lo que realmente los había orillado a esa pelea?... ¡De cualquier manera no permitiría que nadie se la quitara!_

\- Si sigue empeñándose en evadir las explicaciones que merezco… - La muchacha se tomó unos segundos para pensar antes de seguir hablando pues seguía Impactada por lo que acababa de hacer, así que se alejó de Sesshoumaru.

Algo dentro del lord se encendió, y pese a la situación, no fue capaz de evitar dejarse arrastrar por sus impulsos.

\- ¿Ya te sientes con el poder de castigarme pero no puedes tutearme nuevamente? - Esta vez fue el demonio quien acortó la distancia entre ambos y la tomó de la barbilla dispuesto a besarla.

La joven se adelantó a sus intensiones y lo alejó con una sonora bofetada.

\- ¡Ya basta de juegos! - Dijo con tono serio y fuerte. - No conseguirá que me distraiga ¿y sabe qué? esto no me gusta nada, esta situación, sus reacciones… - Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro que aún permanecía contrariado. - No soporto no entender tantas cosas entre nosotros, y ahora que sucede algo que sin duda me involucra, e incluso provoca que se enfrente a muerte contra alguien a quien quiero profundamente, usted sencillamente prefiere la omisión y eso es algo que no puedo concebir… esto no va a ser posible...

 _¿Esto no va a ser posible? ¿Qué es lo que no podía ser posible? ¡Mocosa ingenua!_

\- No sé qué tratas de decir con exactitud, - Dijo irritado. - pero si te refieres a…

\- Justamente lo que escuchó. - Interrumpió. - No voy a poder estar a su lado temiendo que en algún momento pueda iniciar una guerra por algo que ni si quiera es capaz de explicar con honestidad. - Nuevamente lágrimas por su rostro. - He vivido con usted muchos años, y tenemos tantos recuerdos juntos, pero si me pongo a reflexionar, incluso antes de que me salvara de la muerte la primera vez, he querido entender sus actitudes y decisiones… y hoy, después de lo que pasó, me dice que no me concierne y solo hace unas horas me dijo cosas, en la que ahora llama nuestra habitación, que de verdad me hicieron creer que por fin podría saberlo todo de usted.

Sesshoumaru se quedó inmóvil.

\- Es tan irónico que haya tenido la oportunidad de vivir tantos años en este mundo y que sea incapaz de ver lo egoísta que está siendo en una situación tan delicada como esta.

Era claro que Rin estaba exigiendo todos los derechos por ser su pareja, y pese a la confusa situación, el lord estaba feliz por eso.

Sesshoumaru buscó una forma de expresarle todo lo que había ocurrido pero fue incapaz de hallar las palabras correctas.

\- Me voy a caminar, necesito estar sola. - Dijo con expresión sombría.

La inercia llevó a Rin hasta su usual punto de entrenamiento. Estaba practicando su puntería cuando unos pasos la alertaron.

\- Sé que hice mal, pero por favor, no me mates. - Dijo tranquilo a pesar de ser el blanco de Rin por unos segundos.

\- No lo haría jamás. - Se relajó y bajó su arco. - Además, ya tenemos suficientes tragedias por hoy.

\- Tuve el presentimiento de que te encontraría aquí. - Dijo sonriendo escuetamente.

\- ¿Será posible que tú sí puedas explicarme? - Preguntó seria.

\- Sabía que él no conseguiría hacerlo, al menos no por ahora. - Suspiró. - Él en verdad está loco por ti. - Sonrió sinceramente. - Realmente aún no sabe cómo actuar.

\- Exige bastante a pesar de que no me permite hacer lo mismo. - Habló la joven sutilmente ruborizada.

\- Lamento haberte causado una impresión tan fuerte.

\- Sabes que fue mucho peor que eso.

\- Fui yo quien inició la disputa. - Takeshi se irguió, decidido y sereno. - Sé que debí ser claro con él desde el principio, conmigo mismo, también contigo, pero creí que si confesaba lo que sentía, perdería todo lo que ya tenía, y entonces, en algún punto, me pareció correcto seguir ocultando mis sentimientos y no perder el privilegio de quedarme a tu lado como tu maestro y amigo.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- Takeshi… - Susurró. De pronto lo comprendía todo y sinceramente fue algo que jamás se esperó. Siempre creyó que el cariño de Takeshi era casi el que se le profería a una hija.

\- No fue sencillo, y menos cuando pasó lo que tanto temía. - Esta vez la miró fijamente. - Sufrí cuando él te apartó, y fue un golpe muy duro darme cuenta que él también te amaba. - Lanzó una risita. - No podía ganarle, sabía que él era todo para ti. Me sentí derrotado, cobarde por no haberte robado y llevado lejos.

Silencio por unos segundos que parecieron días, o al menos así lo sintió la muchacha.

\- Ahora que ya lo sabes, puedo marcharme tranquilo. Lord Basho me ha brindado asilo en su castillo, supongo que Dayu y yo podremos formar una sociedad de los corazones rotos, o algo parecido.

Esta vez muchas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de la joven. Sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro.

Algo en su alma pesaba menos. Se sentía más ligero, y pese a todo, estaba feliz de haber conocido a una mujer como Rin.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- No hay nada que lamentar, me voy tranquilo, y estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos, más adelante, cuando Sesshoumaru no quiera matarme. - La observó relajado, sin más secretos y en un arranque de espontaneidad, pasó suavemente su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de su aprendiz.

\- Estoy segura que no quería hacerlo en verdad. - Dijo nerviosa, y completamente avergonzada, hundió la cara en el pecho de su interlocutor. Le partía el corazón su partida. - Muchas gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado Takeshi, por favor, prométeme que te cuidarás mucho.

\- Sí. - La separó de su cuerpo, casi con dolor, y depositó un beso en la frente de la joven. - Sesshoumaru es el más afortunado por tenerte. Vive feliz por favor.

Rin no pudo más y lloró como una niña, e incapaz de verlo partir, se alejó corriendo del lugar.

Él tampoco se aguantó y dejó que unas lágrimas terminaran de aligerar la pesada carga que por tanto tiempo había llevado a cuestas. Besó el pulgar que instantes antes había rozado la boca de la chica.

 _Adiós, mi amada Rin._

\- Takeshi. - Era la voz gruesa de Sesshoumaru que lo llamaba.

\- He dejado todo organizado con Shippo, y me temo que nos veremos muy pronto, no creo que este conflicto haya llegado a su fin. - Estiró una mano.

\- Gracias Takeshi. - Habló serio.

\- Sesshoumaru, solo para que lo tengas en cuenta, aunque tal vez ya lo sabes. - Su semblante se transformó a uno muy serio. - Un mínimo error de tu parte, si le provocas más sufrimientos, te juro que vengo o voy donde esté, y desparezco con ella para siempre. - Apretó con fuerza su mano.

\- Eso jamás sucederá. - Dijo haciendo lo mismo con la mano del ex jefe de sus tropas.

\- Muy bien.

Sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que el demonio de ojos verdes finalmente se marchó.

Definitivamente ese había sido un día demasiado largo para todos.

Rin caminó hasta su habitación sin poner demasiada atención en el camino. No alcanzó a ponerse algo más cómodo pues simplemente cayó rendida sobre su futón.

Luego de varias horas, unas caricias la despertaron.

Sonrió al ver el rostro afable de Moura.

\- Tienes que comer algo. - Le acercó un poco de fruta.

Rin sonrió en agradecimiento y se sentó repentinamente.

\- ¿Cuántas horas dormí? - De pronto tenía la sensación de había dormido por varios días.

\- Un poco más de doce. - Dijo tranquila. - Es normal, has estado bajo mucha presión últimamente, y aunque suene descortés, me alegra mucho que los del norte por fin se hayan marchado, el castillo vuelve a sentirse más calmado.

\- Lo más correcto hubiera sido que me despidiera, pero con todo lo que ha pasado... incluso después de dormir tanto, aún me siento cansada. - Mordió una manzana. - ¿Inuyasha y su familia?

\- Sesshoumaru les ha pedido que permanezcan en el ala sur del castillo para mayor seguridad, después de todo, su casa fue destruida en la aldea… ¡Por cierto! - Habló más animada. - Shippo fue nombrado el nuevo jefe de las tropas y todos están organizándose muy bien.

\- ¿En serio? - Se alegró por un momento. - Ojalá y no haya que luchar más. - Habló con tono preocupado.

\- Me temo que aún hay un trecho largo que recorrer, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que todo se resuelva y podamos tener muy pronto la paz que tanto anhelamos. - Suspiró. - A pesar de los últimos incidentes, los de norte siguen siendo nuestros aliados, al igual que la tribu de los lobos que conoces y muchas comunidades humanas.

\- Es una gran noticia.

\- ¿Quieres asearte?

\- Creo que prefiero dormir un poco más.

\- Termina la fruta y luego sigues descansando.

\- Mejor tomo un baño. - Se forzó a dejar su futón.

\- Tómate tu tiempo entonces.

\- Gracias.

Se dirigió a la otra estancia para asearse y el ritual terminó siendo más largo de lo planeado. Más relajada, se colocó una fina yukata que Moura había dejado para ella y cuando reingresó a la pieza principal, el susto que se llevó la obligó a dar un pequeño salto.

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie, observándola fijamente. No supo la razón exacta, pero sintió que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, incluso le pareció mucho más alto y atractivo de lo usual.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, el demonio avanzó a grandes zancadas, y antes de que algo rompiera su perfecto contacto visual, la abrazó y hundió su rostro en el sedoso cabello.

El pecho masculino dejó escapar el aire, aliviado de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir tan cerca el cuerpo del demonio. Se dejó apretar, se dejó oler, se dejó besar por todo el rostro. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer algo, por algún extraño motivo, se había relajado tanto que era incapaz de hacer mucho más que recibir las muestras de cariño.

Al parecer su cerebro volvía a mandar a sus extremidades, y entonces pudo rodear el cuello del lord. ¿Le habían lanzado algún tipo de hechizo o realmente era ella la que de pronto parecía haber olvidado todo el enojo? Se puso de puntillas y alcanzó su boca.

Sesshoumaru no perdió tiempo y casi enseguida enredó su lengua con la de la joven, sin ningún tipo de pudor. Aturdido por sentir a Rin húmeda a través de la ropa, interrumpió el beso para respirar y calmarse, antes de hacer algo que tal vez su protegida no quería.

\- No vuelvas a dormir aquí. - Dijo tratando de ocultar su excitación.

\- No lo volveré a hacer. - Respondió tímida.

Se escondió en el cabello negro y ella en su pecho ancho y fuerte.

Se separó levemente para admirarla. Los ojos marrones brillaban, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos, su piel blanca y su cuello largo y delgado lo incitaban. Tragó saliva, se sintió tenso, deseoso y agotado por tener que controlarse.

Como poseída por un espíritu, Rin apresó nuevamente los labios del daiyoukai. Golpeado por la iniciativa de su protegida. Sesshoumaru la rodeó por la cintura y la encaminó hasta su futón.

Su beso era urgente, deseoso, seductor y completamente erótico, dadas las circunstancias. Su cabello seguía mojado, el escote de su fina yukata le dejaba ver cada vez más, y aún caían gotas que se perdían en el inicio de sus senos. Ese delicioso panorama no hacía otra cosa que invitarlo a devorarla.

Rin enredaba su lengua tal y como Sesshoumaru lo hacía con ella. Abría su boca tratando de seguir su ritmo. Sintió la suavidad de su futón y para su sorpresa ya no le dio tanto miedo lo que podía pasar. Se descubrió deseándolo y anhelando conocer cada detalle de su cuerpo.

El lord se separó un momento y apoyado de sus brazos, la contempló con la mirada oscurecida por sus ganas de hacerla suya. El escote de su yukata se había soltado más y entonces, lo último que le quedaba de fuerza, le permitió hablar.

\- Necesito sentirte un poco, ya no aguanto más. - Pidió aún recordando la promesa de ir a su ritmo.

\- No ha aguantado nada. - Habló completamente sonrojada.

\- He aguantado muchos años.

 _¿Años?_

Sesshoumaru entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y llevó su brazo sobre su cabeza. Lo miró sorprendida pero nada asustada y eso lo alivió.

La observó por unos segundos pues parecía mentira que después de tanto dolor y confusión, al fin podía tenerla solo para él. Comenzó besando su cuello y por inercia la joven inclinó su rostro al lado opuesto con el fin de otorgarle mayor acceso.

Apretó los ojos y abrió ligeramente la boca, dejando escapar unos tímidos jadeos. Lo que la lengua de Sesshoumaru le provocaba en su interior era algo que sin duda jamás había sentido antes. Por mucho tiempo soñó con ese tipo de momentos, pero era una realidad que le parecía tan ajena y lejana, que nunca fue capaz de imaginarse un escenario como en el que estaba en ese instante.

\- Estás mojada. - Dijo abriendo con cautela su yukata.

\- Tomé un baño. - Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Por favor Rin, mírame.

\- No puedo… - Un gemido repentino escapó de su boca al sentir la lengua del lord en uno de sus pezones.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir pequeños espasmos a causa del placer. La otra mano del demonio acarició su otro seno y descendió hasta su vientre, donde siguió acariciando con cuidado con sus garras.

Rin se sintió desprotegida al sentir que el calor corporal de Sesshoumaru se alejaba. Abrió los ojos, y vio al demonio sacándose las ropas que cubrían su pecho. Lo observó maravillada. Era sin duda la creatura más exótica y atractiva que jamás había visto en su vida, y vaya que había conocido muchas a lo largo de sus viajes.

El demonio se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, y con sus dientes, rompió todas sus garras.

Esta vez recostó todo su cuerpo sobre Rin y volvió a besarla apasionadamente. El peso masculino era un tanto asfixiante, pero igualmente agradable. Sus brazos lo rodearon. Estaba indefensa a causa de su olor y sin poder evitarlo, sus caderas comenzaron a aprovechar la cercanía y a frotarse con las del lord. Sesshoumaru sintió un latigazo en la cintura, su erección creció aún más y fue percibida por ambos.

En una rápida maniobra, Sesshoumaru puso de costado a Rin y él se colocó detrás. Esta vez no fue capaz de contener sus ganas y tuvo que sacar el miembro que parecía a punto de explotar bajo sus ropas. Retiró por completo la fina yukata que le impedía tenerla completamente desnuda, y la arrojó a un lado.

\- Quiero tenerte así cada noche, cada vez que quiera. - Dijo con voz profunda, mientras besaba su cuello.

En esa posición, volvió a besarla. Una mano se ocupaba de uno de sus senos y la otra bajó hasta su cadera, dispuesto a explorar ese ansiado lugar de la anatomía de su protegida.

Rozó ligeramente esa parte y para su satisfacción ya estaba completamente húmeda, palpitante, esperando ser descubierta.

Rin se sintió débil cuando un dedo la penetró. Un pequeño grito fue ahogado en la boca de Sesshoumaru y completamente avergonzada, se separó de sus labios.

\- Duele, no puedo… - Dijo observando lo que estaba haciéndole el youkai.

\- Aguanta, dije que solo quiero sentirte un poco. - Habló en un susurro, seduciéndola.

Rin no lo miró más, pero no fue problema para él en ese momento. Atacó su cuello y siguió el ritmo de las penetraciones.

La erección del daiyoukai la golpeaba con erótica humedad muy cerca de sus nalgas. Cerró los ojos y la boca con fuerza al sentir que el dedo explorador de Sesshoumaru había cambiado a un ritmo más rápido y profundo.

La respiración del lord se volvió más agitada cerca de su oído. Rin sintió que algo le quitaba todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, y bastó unas penetraciones más para que se retorciera en el placer de lo que fue su primer orgasmo. Sesshoumaru reventó al sentir su esencia bañar su dedo e hizo lo mismo sobre las nalgas y parte de la espalda de Rin.

Boca abajo, la joven trataba de recobrarse de lo que acababa de suceder. Sesshoumaru se enderezó y observó el brillo de sus propios líquidos sobre su mujer.

La cargó y la muchacha parecía una muñeca de trapo. La llevó a la otra estancia, y la colocó en la tina. Rin seguía débil y reaccionó cuando sintió el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo. El lord estaba llenado la tina.

\- Aún no hemos terminado.

Rin se removió inquieta y aunque no sabía bien cómo reaccionar a lo que acababa de escuchar, ya no pudo hacer más pues Sesshoumaru se sumergió delante de ella y sin mayores preámbulos, tomó una de sus manos y la guió en la tarea de acariciar su aún hinchada erección.

\- Es muy incómodo, ayúdame, haz lo mismo que yo te hice.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

Agradeciendo su posición, hizo tal y como estaba siendo guiada. Sintió que su cuerpo volvía a calentarse a causa de los jadeos del lord y de la humedad de su miembro.

\- Así, está muy bien, no pares…

Aumentó las caricias en esa zona y entonces un líquido como la leche salió disparada de su miembro.

El cuerpo del demonio se relajó y se apoyó en el pecho de la joven. Repentinamente Rin sintió que ese era su hogar, que ese era el único lugar en donde quería y necesitaba estar.

Besó su mejilla, acarició sus hombros anchos y admiró a su antojo el cuerpo delgado y marcado del demonio.

\- Eres tan bella que no podía esperar más.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza y más por las palabras del lord del oeste.

Sesshoumaru apoyó su mejilla en su pecho denudo y cerró los ojos.

\- Este es mi lugar Rin, y no permitiré que nadie me lo quite. - Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con el de ella y se sintió algo confundido al ver sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Te lastimé? - Intentó separarse pero los brazos de Rin se lo impidieron.

\- No, todavía no, quiero estar así un rato más.

El demonio perro obedeció y nuevamente se apoyó en el pecho femenino.

\- Lloro porque estoy feliz de tenerlo así, de que yo sea su hogar y usted el mío.

\- Rin… - Besó su pecho.

Luego de unos minutos en esa posición y en completo silencio. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la estancia principal. La cubrió con una yukata seca y él hizo lo mismo con su ropa.

\- El agua ya estaba fría.

Era la primera vez que sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte. La imagen de Rin mojada, luego de haber tenido intimidad con él, lo conmovía por completo. La abrazó y le habló al oído.

\- Perdóname Rin, perdóname… - Dijo angustiado. - No sé cómo tuve la fuerza de separarte de mi lado, por favor, elígeme, se mi mujer y permíteme demostrarte que eso nunca más sucederá.

¡Cómo se supone que iba a sobrevivir a la elocuencia de Sesshoumaru!

Lo abrazó y se dejó abrazar más.

\- Ya no quiero que volvamos a hablar de eso, nunca más... - Se separó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. - Hace mucho que lo perdoné y elegí, yo soy… completamente suya. - Dijo firme aunque evidentemente avergonzada.

Nuevamente fue apresada en sus fuertes brazos. Besó su frente y apoyó la suya en la de ella.

\- Quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

 _¿Siempre?_ Aunque ese siempre tuviera un límite para ella, disfrutaría cada segundo.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta rompieron el momento.

\- ¡Sesshoumaru, Rin, el moje Miroku está herido!

El lord se vistió rápidamente.

\- Rin, quédate aquí. - Dijo mientras la veía vestirse con prisa.

\- ¡Voy con usted! Quiero cerciorarme de que Shuji y Sango están bien.

Sin ganas de pelearse nuevamente con su mujer, la cargó y la llevó levitando hasta donde seguramente estaban todos.

Rin se sorprendió al llegar al lugar. Kagome zarandeaba al monje.

\- ¿Por qué no pediste nuestra ayuda? ¿Dónde están? ¡Miroku, contesta!

\- Nos han estado espiando, y todo fue tan rápido que les pedí que huyeran… - Alcanzó a decir visiblemente afectado.

El hombre cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Rin sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía. Hubo silencio y solo se podía escuchar el sollozo del monje.

\- ¡Papá!

Shuji apareció corriendo y se arrojó a sus brazos. Detrás venía Sango, algo herida pero a salvo. El reencuentro de la familia fue más que conmovedor.

\- ¡Kirara nos salvó! - Dijo Shuji mientras su padre lo llenaba de besos.

El momento feliz terminó cuando apareció Shippo.

\- Sango me ha informado de la situación, le iré contando en el camino, ya tengo listo a un grupo de soldados, así que a su orden.

\- Comprendo. Me reuniré con ustedes en un instante.

\- Iré por mi arco. - Informó Rin pero el demonio la detuvo.

\- No. - Habló con voz de mando. - Aquí te quedas. Estás a cargo del palacio, de la seguridad de todos aquí, especialmente la de los niños. - Dijo mirando a Shuji en los brazos de su mujer.

\- Lord Sesshoumaru, lo esperan. - Apareció Hatsue agitada, al parecer era urgente que partieran ya.

El demonio besó la mano de Rin y se marchó rápidamente.

\- Tenemos que organizarnos…

La voz de su amiga se perdió. Nuevamente el miedo de perderlo se apoderaba de ella y no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

 _Yo también quiero estar siempre a tu lado, Sesshoumaru._

Una cachetada mental la llenó de valor y comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de Hatsue.

Seguramente una nueva batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.


End file.
